In Your Body
by MissOuat4ever
Summary: Si seulement je pouvais me mettre à sa place, pour la comprendre, apprendre son passé, ses erreurs, ses souffrances, ses choix, ... et pourquoi pas l'aimer... SwanQueen
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey !**

 **Vraiment contente de vous retrouvez après le retour positive de mon autre fiction Amour Improbable et de mon OS Une nuit de folies, je suis vraiment heureuse de partager avec vous ma nouvelle fiction, In Your Body. C'est différent de ma première fiction puisque tout se passe à Storybrook dans l'univers de la série. **

**C'est du SwanQueen (évidement ;) )**

 **Je compte poster un chapitre par semaine. Chaque week-end, mais je ne peut pas vous donner un jour précis se sera soit le vendredi soir, soit le samedi ou le dimanche selon mon temps libre.**

 **Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir l'histoire, on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la petite ville de Storybrook dans le Maine. Régina ouvrit les yeux. _Encore une journée pénible_ , pensa-t-elle. Comme chaque matin, elle se leva. Comme chaque matin, elle se doucha, s'habilla. Comme chaque matin, elle descendit préparer le petit déjeuner pour son fils.

Attrapant son mug de café fumant, elle s'appuya contre la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui donnait sur le jardin, et profita de la vue. Elle soupira. Sa vie était lassante. Oui, franchement lassante. Mais c'est le prix à payer quand on est l'Evil Queen et que l'on a envoyé un royaume entier dans un nouveau monde. Elle se retourna et sortit de ses pensées en entendant les pas de son fils dans les escaliers. Il la salua à peine, attrapa une pomme et s'éloigna de la cuisine. Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, il fit demi-tour.

 **\- Au fait maman, je vais chez Emma ce soir. A demain.** Il s'enfuit avant qu'elle ne réponde.

Super ! Vraiment une mauvaise journée au programme ! Même son fils ne voulait pas passer de temps avec elle ! Cette Emma Swan l'énervait profondément. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa famille de Charming, la blonde avait perdu tout intérêt. Devenant aussi niaise que sa mère et héroïque que son père, Emma ne prêtait même plus attention à Madame Le Maire. De plus, elle lui volait son fils, et ça, c'était inconcevable pour la brune.

Le mug de café qu'elle tenait toujours explosa sous la pression que ses doigts exerçaient dessus, de colère probablement. Les coups frappés à la porte la ramenèrent à elle. Elle nettoya les débris d'un mouvement de poignet et alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant la blonde sur le pas de la porte.

\- **Miss Swan ?** accueillit-elle froidement.

\- **Régina, est-ce que je peux entrer pour te parler un instant ?** répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était, habituée à la femme de glace qui lui faisait face.

 **\- Vous pouvez très bien me parler de là où vous êtes. Mais faites vite, j'ai du travail, moi, dois-je vous rappelez que je gère une ville ?**

 **\- Euh… Ouais… donc, je venais juste vous dire que je ne pourrai finalement pas prendre Henry ce soir … alors si vous pouviez le récupérer à l'école et le garder ce soir, ce ne serait pas de refus. Je dois travailler tard ce soir.**

 **\- Bien, je vois que vous n'assumez votre rôle de ''mère'' seulement quand cela vous arrange. Très bien je m'occuperai d'Henry ce soir, mais je vous préviens, c'est la dernière fois, moi aussi j'avais des plans,** mentit-elle.

 **\- Promis, et merci. Bonne journée Régina** , lança-t-elle en s'éloignant du manoir et la saluant d'un signe de la main.

OOOoooOOO

Emma partit vite du manoir des Mills pour s'engouffrer dans sa Volkswagen jaune. Pas qu'elle soit pressée, mais la belle brune la mettait mal à l'aise, sans vraiment pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait à rester plus de quelques minutes dans la même pièce sans avoir envie de d'abord la claquer et la prendre dans ses bras ensuite. C'était contradictoire, certes, mais après tout cette femme était si complexe. Emma secoua vivement la tête, ne pas penser à Régina Mills serait préférable pour passer une bonne journée.

Elle arriva rapidement au poste, où se trouvait déjà son père, shérif adjoint, avec deux cafés. Il en tendit un à sa fille qui le prit sans hésiter.

 **\- Alors ? Elle est d'accord ?** questionna David

 **\- Ouais, elle garde Henry.**

 **\- Tu vas pouvoir t'offrir une véritable soirée à toi. Tu as prévu quoi ? Resto avec Hook ? Balade sur la plage ?**

 **\- Non, les balades sur la plage c'est votre truc à maman et à toi. J'ai prévu une soirée tranquille à la maison en pyjama, à regarder des films et me goinfrer toute la soirée.**

 **\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais tous les soirs…** dit-il d'un air amusé

 **\- Papa, ce n'est pas pareil, là j'ai l'appart' pour moi toute seule. Je veux en profiter pour avoir un peu solitude. Depuis je suis ici j'ai rarement eu des moments à moi. Tu comprends ? De toute façon je lui ai dit que je travaillais tard, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et toi tu as prévu quoi avec maman pour votre anniversaire de mariage ?**

 **\- Restaurant, balades à cheval sur la plage et ensuite on va aller l'hôtel et… Nan la suite je ne vais pas te la dire, je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment savoir.**

 **\- Ouais, nan pas trop finalement. Bon au boulot** , changea-t-elle rapidement de sujet.

Après une matinée à terminer la paperasse en retard avec son père, Emma s'autorisa une petite pause pour aller manger au Granny's. La jeune shérif mangeait tranquillement avec David quand la porte s'ouvrit, faisant un courant d'air dans le restaurant, et que Madame Le Maire franchit la porte. Emma regarda la femme s'approcher du comptoir. Régina récupéra un sac en papier contenant son repas, paya Granny et s'en alla comme elle était arrivée.

 **\- Allô ? Emma tu es avec moi ou pas ?** l'appela David

 **\- Ouais, désolée j'étais dans mes pensées** , répondit-elle en continuant de regarder la porte que la brune venait de franchir, avant de se reconcentrer sur son père.

\- **Je te disais donc, pour le vol de voiture, je pense qu'on n'a pas fait les choses dans le bon sens, on retournera chez Mme Watson cette après-midi pour tout reprendre depuis le début.**

 **\- Pffff encore cette histoire ! T'en as pas marre de tous ces petits délits ? Moi je m'ennuie…** Se plaignit la blonde.

 **\- Enfin, Emma… C'est notre travail… On… enfin je croyais que tu adorais être shérif ?**

 **\- Oui c'est cool d'être shérif mais des fois, comme en ce moment, on est dans une période où il se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Ça fait quatre jours que l'on court après un voleur de voiture qui pour moi n'est autre que son fils de 21 ans qui, après avoir trop bu, a eu un accident avec la voiture de sa mère et qu'il la planque en la faisant passer pour volée, parce qu'il a peur d'affronter sa mère.**

 **\- Euh… ouais, tu es vraiment flippante parfois. Bah on n'a plus qu'à aller parler au fils** , dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour payer leur consommation.

Ils se rendirent au domicile des Watson et demandèrent à parler au fils, à la plus grande surprise de la mère. Comme l'avait prédit Emma, le jeune homme ne résista pas longtemps face aux shérifs de la ville et avoua tout. Sa mère, d'abord stupéfaite, entra ensuite dans une vive colère. Emma et David partirent avant d'assister à un drame familial.

Alors qu'ils roulaient en direction du poste, le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner. Elle le saisit et resta à regarder l'écran quelques instants avant de décrocher enfin.

 **\- Emma Swan.**

\- _**Miss Swan, c'est Régina, j'ai besoin de vous immédiatement à la mairie**_ _, o_ rdonna-t-elle

 **\- Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 _ **\- On m'a volée, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Alors vous et votre idiot de père avez intérêt à être là dans moins de dix minutes !**_ Elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Emma de répondre.

 **\- David, on va à la mairie,** indiqua-t-elle à son père qui était au volant.

\- **Très bien, mais, pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Un vol apparemment.**

 **\- Apparemment ?**

 **\- Disons que Madame Le Maire ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué, elle était trop occupée à me crier dessus** , répondit Emma mi- amusée, mi- énervée.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Régina franchit la porte de la mairie après avoir pris une pause pour manger son petit repas de chez Granny sur les baies. Dans ces journées si tristes et inintéressantes, elle aimait manger au bord l'eau. Elle sentit la colère l'envahir quand elle découvrit l'état de son bureau en rentrant. Sa magie lui demandait de s'exprimer, mais elle serra les poings et se contrôla comme elle le pouvait. Sa journée n'était déjà pas assez difficile comme ça, il fallait qu'un cambriolage à la mairie ait eu lieu ! Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela Emma. Il ne manquait plus que de voir la Sauveuse débarquer avec son père pour rendre cette journée parfaitement détestable.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Quand père et fille arrivèrent à la Mairie, ils rejoignirent la pièce où la voix de Régina se faisait entendre. Quand ils entrèrent ils furent accueillis par un ' **'Ce n'est pas trop tôt !** '' auquel ils ne prêtèrent pas attention. Régina finit sa « conversation » avec l'homme, qui dès qu'il le put, prit rapidement la fuite. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le shérif et son adjoint, essayant de se calmer quelque peu :

\- **Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer ce qui s'est passé.**

C'est sans un mot qu'ils la suivirent jusqu'à son bureau qu'ils trouvèrent sens dessus-dessous. Des papiers étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol, le contenu des tiroirs avaient était renversé, les affaires de Madame Le Maire se trouvaient dans un piètre état maintenant.

\- **C'est probablement un cambriolage.**

 **\- Merci pour cette analyse inutile Shérif !** répondit sèchement Régina

 **\- Est-ce qu'il manque quelque chose ?** reprit Emma, sans prendre en compte la réflexion de la mairesse, question d'habitude.

\- **Oui, un dossier sur un projet que je devais présenter ce soir au conseil.**

 **\- Quel était ce projet ?** Emma parlait de façon neutre et professionnelle, alors que David faisait le tour de la pièce pour trouver d'éventuels indices.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il pourrait avoir été volé par quelqu'un qui s'oppose à ce projet.**

 **\- Il s'agit du réaménagement des chemins de promenade dans la forêt qui ne sont plus vraiment en bon état. Rien de bien excitant ! Pourquoi voler ça ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, qui était au courant de ce projet ?**

 **\- Moi, et deux autres membres du conseil. Mais ils ne sont pas là de la semaine.**

 **\- C'est tout ?**

 **\- Non, il y a aussi Sidney Glass.**

 **\- D'accord. D'autres choses à signaler ?**

 **\- Non.**

Emma se tourna vers David qui observait quelque chose au sol. Elle s'approcha de lui pour regarder sa trouvaille. Une empreinte. Malheureusement ils ne purent pas en tirer grand-chose puisqu'elle avait était piétinée, probablement par Régina quand elle avait découvert l'état de son bureau.

\- **Bien nous allons voir ce qui pourrait nous permettre de trouver qui a fait ça. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour le rangement,** dit Emma légèrement amusée d'imaginer la mairesse jurant en rangeant tout ça.

Sans la quitter du regard, Régina agita le poignet et son bureau se retrouva rangé. Elle adressa le plus beau faux-sourire à Emma puis lâcha, avant de se retourner :

 **\- Bonne journée Shérif Swan. Adjoint Nolan.**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Alors que David et Emma s'éloignèrent plutôt soulagés du bureau, Régina, elle, pestait intérieurement. Comment avait-on osé la voler ? Elle, l'Evil Queen ! Il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour s'introduire dans le bureau du maire et lui voler un dossier. En plus pourquoi ce projet-là ? Il était si superficiel, inutile, sans grand intérêt. _Au moins_ , pensa-t-elle, _il y aura eu un peu d'action dans ma journée !_ Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son bureau, un détail attira son attention. Il manquait un des deux petits chandeliers noirs sur une des étagères. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. Elle agita la main et l'objet disparu fut remplacé. Elle reprit alors son travail.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Alors qu'Emma était plongée dans le dossier du vol à la mairie, David s'approcha doucement pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. C'est donc avec un grand soupir qu'elle rangea les papiers et prit sa veste. Dans la Volkswagen jaune d'Emma, le silence régnait, mais elle le brisa par une question qui lui parcourait l'esprit depuis leur entrevue avec la mairesse.

\- **Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça Régina ? Je veux dire, pourquoi elle est si froide et si sèche avec tout le monde ?**

 **\- C'est un mystère qui ne sera pas résolu de si tôt, elle a toujours été comme ça, elle ne changera jamais** , répondit David.

 **\- Mouais…** grogna-t-elle dans une grimace, pas convaincue par la réponse de son père.

Arrivée au loft de ses parents, Emma partit directement dans sa chambre, malgré les supplications de sa mère pour qu'elle vienne manger quelque chose. Ses parents partirent rapidement pour la soirée qui les attendait. Après une bonne douche, elle s'était couchée, fatiguée, mais ne parvenait pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens. Sa journée lui revenait en mémoire, surtout ce vol à la mairie, Régina qui comme à son habitude extériorisait sa colère sur tout le monde. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle en était arrivée là. Bien sûr, elle connaissait l'histoire avec sa mère, Daniel, le secret que Blanche n'avait pas su garder. Mais la blonde en était sûre, il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ? _Si seulement je pouvais être elle, à sa place, rien qu'un jour,_ pensa-t-elle. Oui, si seulement elle pouvait … C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle plongea finalement dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey !**

 **Je vous retrouve en ce triste week end. Une pensée à toutes les victimes et leurs proches.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 2, il y a eu un petit problème de publication, puisque j'ai posté et il a était supprimé par la force du Saint Esprit, il a donc fallut que je le reposte.**

 **J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ceux qui ajoute en Fav/Follow, les lecteurs silencieux, ... Bref vous tous !**

 **Je ne l'ai pas précisé mais cette fiction se passe après la saison 1 de la série, la malédiction est rompue, la magie est présente, Régina n'est pas très appréciée. Voilà !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter at MissOuat4ever je préviens de mes retards ou toutes autres infos utiles.**

 **Aller je vous laisse lire tranquille. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Oui, si seulement elle pouvait … C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle plongea finalement dans les bras de Morphée._

Emma était prête de bonne heure ce matin. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, se réveillant sans cesse en pensant à Régina, et son irrésistible envie de se mettre à sa place pour la comprendre. C'est vers quatre heures du matin que lui vint l'idée de se renseigner sur la possible existence d'un sort qui permettrait d'échanger leur corps.

C'est pour ça que malgré l'heure bien matinale, Emma descendit les escaliers du petit loft de ses parents pour sortir. Elle décida de se rendre à pied jusqu'au Granny's. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, elle hésita. Elle avait prévu de se rendre chez Gold et lui demander si il existait ou non un tel sort. Mais maintenant, elle pesait le pour et le contre. Après tout, Régina prendrait sûrement mal le fait qu'une personne, qui plus est Emma, s'invite ainsi dans sa vie.

Ruby observait de loin Emma, devant son assiette vide. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'éterniser après avoir terminé de manger, quelque chose la tracassait et Ruby le savait. La jeune louve s'avança jusqu'à la table d'Emma après s'être assurée qu'aucun client n'ait besoin d'elle.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas shérif ?**

Emma sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu la serveuse arriver - à pas de loup - jusqu'à elle.

 **\- Non ça va, je réfléchis juste à… un choix que je dois faire.**

 **\- Et tu ne sais pas quelle décision prendre n'est-ce pas ?** ajouta Ruby en s'installant face à la blonde.

 **\- J'ai peur de faire une connerie.**

 **\- Tu sais ce que je me dis toujours dans ces cas-là ?**

 **\- Non ?**

 **\- Que mon premier choix est le bon.**

 **\- Et si ça ne l'était pas ?**

 **\- Ça l'est toujours.**

Ruby repartit quand des clients entrèrent, faisant teinter la petite cloche de la porte d'entrée. Emma resta encore quelques instants à réfléchir, puis se leva, attrapant sa veste en cuir rouge à la volée. Elle se dirigea directement vers la boutique de Gold. Après tout, elle pouvait au moins se renseigner. Quand elle atteignit la boutique, elle inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer. L'homme se tenait derrière son comptoir et s'occupait d'une boussole, il ne releva pas la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver.

 **\- Mlle Swan, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite** ? demanda-t-il toujours plongé dans l'observation de l'objet.

 **\- Je voudrais vous poser des questions sur l'existence d'un sortilège.**

Il releva enfin la tête, comme subitement intéressé par les paroles de la blonde.

 **\- Il va falloir être un peu plus précise, très chère** , ajouta-t-il

 **\- Existe-t-il un sort qui permettrait d'échanger les corps de deux personnes ?**

 **\- Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de sortilège comme celui-ci ?**

 **\- Répondez simplement à la question s'il vous plait,** s'impatienta Emma.

 **\- Eh bien oui, il en existe plusieurs sortes même. Tout dépend de pourquoi vous en avez besoin.** Il fixa Emma pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'elle mijotait.

\- **Juste pour mieux comprendre l'autre.**

 **\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr que Régina apprécie cette intrusion dans sa vie.**

 **\- Comment vous… Enfin comment avez-vous… deviné ?**

 **\- La liste des personnes pour lesquelles vous souhaiteriez ce type de magie n'est pas très longue Mlle Swan.**

 **\- C'est pas faux. Bon, alors ? Ce sortilège ?**

 **\- Il en existe de toutes sortes, pour trouver le True Love, pour voler l'âme de l'autre, ou tout simplement, un échange de corps basique.**

 **\- C'est ça que je veux, pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe pour qu'elle soit… ce qu'elle est.**

Gold se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un flacon à la main. Il le tendit à Emma en souriant. Cette dernière tendit le bras pour s'en saisir mais se stoppa au dernier moment.

 **\- Quel est le prix ? Avec vous il y en a toujours un.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il y a un prix très chère, mais avec la magie.**

 **\- Quel est-il ?**

 **\- Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt.**

C'est hésitante qu'elle se saisit de la potion puis commença à se diriger vers la sortie avant de faire demi-tour, se rendant compte qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout terminé avec ses questions. Rumpel la regardait toujours souriant, ce sourire dont on ne sait s'il est amical ou hautain.

 **\- Comment ça marche ?** Demanda la blonde.

\- **Versez-la dans un café ou un thé, peu importe, ce qui compte c'est que vous buviez toutes les deux dans la même tasse, le même verre ou peu importe.**

\- **Okay, et comment on retourne à nos corps d'origine ?**

Il fit résonner un petit rire avant de se saisir de la boussole qu'il étudiait auparavant. Et qu'il avait délaissée sur le comptoir.

\- **Bonne journée Mlle Swan.**

Emma comprit qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas plus du vieux magicien, et sortit de sa boutique. Cependant, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Elle possédait la potion d'inversement des corps, mais n'en connaissait ni les conséquences, ni le moyen d'en sortir. Elle rentra donc au loft et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Elle était allongée dans son lit et fixait le plafond. Elle faisait tournoyer le petit flacon de potion entre ses doigts de façon nerveuse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir qu'elle sortit de sa transe. Après avoir jeté un vague ' **'Bonjour** '' à sa mère, elle sortit rapidement du bâtiment et prit immédiatement le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Faute d'avoir des réponses de Rumple, peut-être pourrait-elle en obtenir de Belle. Quand elle poussa la porte de l'édifice, la brunette l'accueillit avec un large sourire. Emma lui demanda alors un peu plus de renseignements sur ce sortilège.

 **\- Voilà,** **j'ai trouvé** , lui dit la jeune bibliothécaire en lui tendant un vieux livre, **tes réponses doivent se trouver à l'intérieur.**

Emma se saisit du livre et se rapprocha de la table la plus proche pour l'y poser et l'ouvrir. Belle, curieuse, s'était elle aussi approchée. La blonde dut tourner pas mal de pages avant de tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait.

 **\- Mais pourquoi tu te renseignes sur cette potion**? demanda la brune

 **\- Euh… parce que… on sait jamais… ça pourrait être utile… tu ne trouves pas ?** répondit Emma qui ne souhaitait vraiment pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ses plans.

 **\- Mouais,** ajouta Belle sans grande conviction, **alors que dit le livre ?**

 **\- Pas grand-chose en fait,** dit-elle déçue.

Elle lut :

 _« Les trois lois de l'échange de corps :_

 _\- Une fois dans le corps de l'autre, aucune interaction magique n'est possible et la magie n'atteint pas ces personnes._

 _\- Si le sort n'est pas levé au bout d'une semaine, l'effet sera définitif._

 _\- Si l'une des personnes est blessée ou tuée, l'autre l'est aussi. »_

 **\- Ça n'a pas l'air de rigoler** , intervint Belle.

\- **Moi je cherche comment briser le sortilège et quel est le prix à payer pour cette magie …** Elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la page. **Ah ! Voilà !**

 _« Comme toutes les magies, celle-ci vient avec un prix. Dans ce sortilège, le prix à payer est aussi le contre-sort. Seule cette énigme peut aider :_

 _Seule une clef ouvre la serrure que ton cœur protège avec force, les barrières et les murs ne servent à rien face à l'ascension du bonheur.* »_

\- **Pourquoi la magie n'est pas plus simple ? J'ai l'impression d'avancer d'énigmes en énigmes !** soupira Emma.

\- **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'investis autant dans ce sort. Surtout si c'est juste… comme ça, au cas où !**

 **\- Merci de ton aide Belle. Je dois y aller.**

Emma partit si vite de la bibliothèque que l'on aurait dit qu'elle la fuyait. Mais Emma ne voulait pas avouer à Belle son projet. Pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiante à la jeune femme, mais si elle parlait à tout le monde de ce qu'elle allait faire, ça n'aurait plus aucun intérêt.

Elle rentra chez elle et y trouva sa mère en train de préparer à manger. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine et s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets en lâchant un long soupir.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?** demanda Blanche de son éternel positivisme.

\- **Rien.**

 **\- Vraiment ? On dirait pourtant que quelque chose te tracasse.**

 **\- Non, vraiment rien.**

Ne voulant pas que sa mère continue à insister, Emma monta dans sa chambre. Assise sur le bord du lit, elle observait la fiole de potion, comme si cette dernière lui apporterait les réponses dont elle avait besoin.

Soudain, elle se leva. On était vendredi, Henry était à l'école, Régina probablement à la mairie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de lui parler. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit si rapidement les escaliers pour sortir, que Blanche n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que sa fille venait de quitter l'appartement. Ce n'est que le claquement de la porte qui lui confirma la sortie d'Emma.

Emma prit le volant de sa Volkswagen jaune en direction du Granny's. Elle commanda deux cafés qu'elle paya rapidement avant de presque courir jusqu'à la mairie. Elle s'adressa le plus gentiment possible à la secrétaire de Régina qui ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

\- **Désolée, Madame le Maire n'est pas présente à la mairie aujourd'hui, elle a demandé que personne ne la dérange.**

 **\- Vous ne me direz donc pas où elle se trouve ?**

 **\- Non, Shérif.**

 **\- Très bien, je vais me débrouiller seule.**

Elle sortit du bâtiment et prit automatiquement la direction du manoir de la mairesse. Régina n'avait pas beaucoup de cachettes à Storybrook, si elle n'était pas à la mairie, Emma était presque sûre de la trouver chez elle. Elle se gara devant l'allée de l'imposante demeure. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, la main dans la poche de sa veste en cuir rouge, serrant fermement le flacon de potion.

Les coups qu'elle donna sur la porte retentirent. Après quelques instants, les pas de Régina se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Emma tenta un sourire chaleureux, mais la brune n'était visiblement pas d'humeur, comme souvent.

\- **Que me voulez-vous encore ?** s'énerva la mairesse

 **\- Bonjour Régina, oui je vais bien et toi ?** s'amusa Emma.

 **\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour toutes ces cordialités inutiles, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous avez trouvé qui a cambriolé la mairie ?**

 **\- Non, ma visite n'a rien de professionnel. Régina, est-ce je peux entrer pour te parler ?**

 **\- Non** , répondit-elle sèchement avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez elle.

 **\- C'est à propos d'Henry,** tenta Emma.

Avec un soupir, Régina s'effaça derrière la porte pour laisser entrer Emma. La maîtresse des lieux l'invita au salon et lui proposa du café, mais Emma tendit ceux qu'elle était passée prendre chez Granny's et les tendit à la brune. Surprise, Régina en prit tout de même un. Elle but une gorgée, puis esquissa une légère grimace.

\- **Je bois mon café sucré, Miss Swan, à l'avenir vous le saurez.**

Emma hocha la tête pour affirmer qu'elle s'en souviendrait, et regarda la femme disparaître dans la cuisine. Sans perdre une seconde, elle enleva le petit couvercle du gobelet et versa le contenu de la fiole dans le café de Régina. Elle s'empressa ensuite d'en boire une gorgée et replaça le couvercle comme si de rien n'était avant que Régina ne revienne avec le sucre.

\- **Alors, vous vouliez me parler d'Henry ?** reprit-elle en sucrant son café.

 **\- Oui,** elle chercha une excuse, un peu prise au dépourvu, **vous ne le trouvez pas un peu… étrange en ce moment ?**

 **\- Etrange ?** répéta Régina en haussant un sourcil.

\- **Oui… je le trouve distant et… euh… un peu renfermé** , mentit Emma. Elle fixait Régina qui approchait le gobelet de café de ses lèvres.

Elle but.

Emma se trouva soulagée. Maintenant, elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait se passer. Elle se sentait bien, pas du tout différente. Régina la sortit de ses pensées.

 **\- Je dois vous avouer que je ne le trouve pas différent, en même temps mettez-vous à sa place. Cette situation n'est pas facile à vivre, attendez un peu… qu'il… s'habi…**

 **\- Régina ? Régi … na …**

Les deux femmes plongèrent dans un sommeil soudain et profond. Emma avait vu Régina s'écrouler, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir avant de sombrer, elle aussi. Elles restèrent endormies plusieurs heures. Personne ne se doutait de ce qui était en train de se passer au grand manoir Mills.

C'est un mal de dos dû à sa position qui réveilla Emma. Elle dut papillonner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réussir à les garder ouverts. Mais quand elle fut bien réveillée, tous les évènements lui revinrent et elle comprit alors pourquoi deux yeux verts – ses yeux - la fixaient, pleins de colère.

* * *

 *** Proverbe Japonais**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça fait plaisir je les lis toutes même si je n'y réponds pas ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey !**

 **Voici comme convenu le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plairas.**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui ajoute en fav, ceux qui follow, ceux qui commentent et ceux qui lisent en silence, vous êtes tous géniaux.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 _C'est un mal de dos dû à sa position qui réveilla Emma. Elle dut papillonner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réussir à les garder ouverts. Mais quand elle fut bien réveillée, tous les évènements lui revinrent et elle comprit alors pourquoi deux yeux verts – ses yeux - la fixaient, pleins de colère._

 _Vendredi – 11h40-Manoir Mills_

\- **Je vais t'explique** r, commença Emma en se levant.

\- **J'espère bien !** hurla Régina, se levant à son tour et faisant face à Emma, et se rendant compte que pour une fois, elle la dépassait de quelques centimètres.

Emma resta quelques instants à observer Régina dans son corps. Elle avait ramené les mains sur les hanches et ses yeux verts lançaient un regard noir, mais très loin du célèbre regard de l'Evil Queen. Emma se surpris à apprécier Régina dans cette position beaucoup moins ''Madame Je Suis Supérieure A Tout Le Monde''. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour revenir à elle. Elle fut surprise par les cheveux, plus courts que ce dont elle avait l'habitude, caresser son visage et l'envahir d'une agréable odeur de shampooing à la pomme.

\- **Je…** se reprit-elle, **j'ai demandé… à Gold…**

\- **Gold ? Vous êtes devenue folle ou quoi ?**

 **\- Hé !** cria Emma **, si tu veux que je t'explique, commence par me laisser parler !**

Entendre sa propre voix lui crier dessus donna des frissons à Régina, qui comprenait maintenant ce que ressentaient les gens qui l'entouraient quand elle hurlait.

 **\- Ne me criez pas dessus, Miss Swan !**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, soupira fortement. Régina regarda les yeux noisette virer au noir, de colère. Elle trouva cette réaction amusante mais déchanta quand elle entendit la voix rauque s'énerver :

\- **Premièrement, je te crie dessus si je veux, deuxièmement tu me laisses en placer une ou jamais tu ne retrouveras ton corps ! C'est bien compris ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit Régina plus calmement.

 **\- Bien.** Emma se calma un peu et tenta de trouver la meilleure façon de lui expliquer. **Je… Tu… tu es une personne vraiment mystérieuse et… Je voulais… Je veux… en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, comprendre pourquoi tu es… toi.**

 **\- Pardon ?! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez utilisé de la magie noire, que vous avez dû payer cher, tout ça pour me mieux me connaître ! s** 'emporta la blonde.

 **\- Ouais, en gros c'est ça…**

\- **Et comment fait-on pour briser le sort ?**

 **\- Euh… je ne sais pas…**

 **\- Vous vous permettez de débarquer dans ma vie, et vous m'annoncez que vous ne savez pas comment retourner à nos corps respectifs ? C'est la mort que vous cherchez Miss Swan !**

 **\- Non ! Si tu me tues, tu meurs aussi.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Avant de lancer le sort, je me suis un peu renseignée quand même … Et j'ai trouvé quelques informations …**

Elle s'approcha d'elle doucement, pas très à l'aise dans les escarpins à talons. Elle glissa sa main dans la poche du jeans que portait Régina, elle sentit la jeune femme se tendre, et en ressortit un papier qu'elle lui tendit. La blonde s'en saisit et lut les notes prises par la jeune shérif.

 **\- Seule une clef ouvre la serrure que ton cœur protège avec force, les barrières et les murs ne servent à rien face à l'ascension du bonheur _,_** lut-elle à voix haute. **Bien, une énigme de plus à résoudre ! Vous avez une idée Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Euh… Non.**

 **\- Génial !** Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un air dramatique.

Emma vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle doucement. Le silence s'installa, d'abord confortable puis de plus en plus pesant. Toutes deux réfléchissaient à la situation. Emma jouait nerveusement avec le bord de sa jupe et fixait ses pieds. Régina avaient les yeux dans le vide et l'air dépité. Comment gérer une situation pareille ?

\- **Bien** , commença Régina en reprenant un peu de sa contenance naturelle, n **ous allons faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions la solution.**

 **\- Vous voulez dire que tu es moi pendant que je suis toi ?**

 **\- C'est ça. Je vous demande donc de ne pas faire n'importe quoi de mon corps.**

Emma la fixa, un sourcil levé comme avait l'habitude de le faire la mairesse.

 **\- Tout d'abord redressez-vous, ne restez pas avachie comme ça. Ne mangez pas n'importe quoi ou vous me le paierez !**

 **\- Attends !** commença Emma en rigolant, **ça veut dire que tu vas devoir aller dormir chez mes parents.**

Le visage de Régina changea, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail, plus qu'important. Elle serait incapable de rester dans la même pièce que Blanche plus de dix minutes sans l'étrangler. Quant à son père, son air sûr de lui et mieux que tout le monde était insupportable.

 **\- Je ne peux pas rester dormir ici ?** proposa la blonde, une pointe d'espoir dans le regard.

 **\- Ça paraîtrait louche non ?**

 **\- On peut trouver une excuse… Vous avez une idée ?**

 **\- Arrête de me vouvoyer, ça ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre.**

 **\- Et toi, tu dois donc me vouvoyer.**

 **\- Ouais, pas bête… C'est pas plus simple si on se tutoie toutes les deux ?** demanda Emma, déjà certaine qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à la tutoyer plus de deux minutes.

 **\- Non, ça éveillerait les soupçons.**

 **\- Plus que le fait que le shérif dorme chez le maire ?** s'amusa Emma

 **\- Je ne supporterai pas… tes parents sans un étouffer un !**

 **\- Je préfèrerais que vous me les laissiez en vie Miss Swan !** Régina la regarda surprise. **T'as raison ça sonne bien quand on le dit !** Devant le visage de la brune, elle se justifia, **Quoi ? Il faut bien que je m'entraîne pour quand nous serons en public !**

 **\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !** s'exclama Régina en retenant un rire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Emma.

 **\- Alors Miss Swan ? Envie de rire ?**

Toutes deux partirent dans un fou rire, c'était la première fois qu'elles partageaient ce genre d'instant. L'espace de quelques minutes, elles oublièrent l'étrange situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Emma espérait pouvoir revivre des moments comme celui-ci. Régina était si naturelle, que Emma pensait rêver. Bien sûr le fait qu'elle soit dans son corps gâchait un peu le tout, mais malgré tout, c'était bien Régina qui riait à pleins poumons.

\- **Plus sérieusement Emma, comment faisons-nous ?** dit Régina en se calmant.

Emma n'avait absolument pas entendu à question, son cerveau s'étant arrêté au « Emma » prononcé par la blonde.

- **Emma ? Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Je … Ouais, ça va… ça va.**

Décidément, Regina s'était vite adaptée au tutoiement et à l'appellation par le prénom. La brune appréciait ce changement. Elle ne voulait pas que tout ça cesse. Une chose était sûre, elle profiterait de chaque instant.

\- **Je pense que nous pouvons trouver une excuse pour que vous dormiez ici Miss Swan, mais une question, Henry, on ne lui dit rien ?** Emma se tenait droite et assurait son rôle de Regina Mills à la perfection.

 **\- Non on ne lui dit rien, mais si on dort toutes les deux ici il va se douter que quelque chose ne va pas … Tant pis je vais supporter les Charmants, mais juste une nuit !**

 **\- Henry est donc avec toi … vous ce soir.**

 **\- Tu sais quoi, quand on est entre nous, tu peux continuer le tutoiement, personne ne t'en** voudra **. Par contre, moi je garde le tutoiement, j'aime bien.**

 **\- Oh merci Régina tu me sauves, je n'y arrive pas !**

La blonde lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et reprit leur conversation :

 **\- Pour en revenir à Henry et tes parents, je vais faire l'effort, pour une nuit, une seule ! Tu vas trouver un moyen de tout arranger avant demain.**

 **\- Hé ! Pourquoi moi, tu peux m'aider.**

 **\- Non, tu nous as mises dans le pétrin, tu nous en sors. En attendant, pas de boulettes.**

 **\- Je vais essayer. File, tu devrais être au poste de depuis au moins deux heures !**

 **\- Et toi, tu vas à la mairie et tu essaies de ne pas plonger la ville dans le chaos !**

Elles prirent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent du manoir. Emma monta dans la berline noire du maire après avoir eu la liste de ce que Regina lui ferait subir si sa voiture se faisait abîmer. Régina quant à elle monta dans la Volkswagen jaune, peu rassurée de sa sécurité.

OOOoooOOO

 _Vendredi - 12h50 - Mairie de Storybrook_

Emma poussa avec appréhension les portes de la mairie. Elle n'y connaissait absolument rien au boulot de maire. Gérer une ville ? Ça ne lui a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Elle adressa tant bien que mal un sourire à la secrétaire avant de s'enfermer dans l'immense bureau de Régina. Elle prit le temps d'en faire le tour. D'observer chaque objet avec fascination. Elle ouvrit chaque tiroir et en examina le contenu.

Elle sursauta quand la sonnerie du téléphone sur le bureau se fut entendre. Elle décrocha et la voix de la secrétaire se fit entendre :

 **\- Votre rendez-vous de 13h30 est là. Je le fais entrer ?**

 **\- Euh… Non… Dans cinq petites minutes.**

Emma paniquait, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui c'était et pourquoi il était là. Elle chercha l'agenda de la mairesse et finit par le trouver. Elle lut ''Sydney Glass, Daily Mirror''. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment et ne la rassurait pas du tout. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que le maire préparait quelque chose avec Sydney Glass et Emma n'avait surtout pas envie de se retrouver mêlée à toutes ces embrouilles.

Elle s'assit derrière le grand bureau et se tenait droite, elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour évacuer son stress avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du téléphone.

\- **Faites-le entrer** , ordonna-t-elle d'une voix neutre et détachée.

OOOoooOOO

 _Vendredi – 13h00 – Commissariat de Storybrook_

 **\- Te voilà enfin Emma ! Je ne demandais où tu étais passée.**

Régina n'avait pas prévu de se faire « sauter dessus » en arrivant au poste, David attendait visiblement sa fille. Un peu prise au dépourvu, elle trouva tant bien que mal une excuse à son retard.

 **\- Je devais aller… Voir quelqu'un… Mais c'est bon je suis là !**

 **\- Ah… Regina ?**

Elle s'arrêta net en entendant son prénom. Elle paniquait mais ne laissait absolument rien paraître.

\- **Pardon ?**

 **\- Allez ! Ne nie pas, je sais que c'est Régina que tu es allée voir.**

 **\- Non pas du tout qu'est-ce ce qui vo… TE fait dire ça ?** se reprit-elle

 **\- Bah je ne vois pas qui est-ce que tu aurais pu aller voir à part elle, surtout en le niant comme ça.**

 **\- Oui c'était Régina,** avoua-t-elle piégée. **Mais on peut changer de sujet et travailler ?**

 **\- Ça s'est pas bien passé ? Bon ok on change de sujet.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- T'as avancé sur le cambriolage de la mairie ?**

Finalement, elle préférait peut-être ne pas changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaissait au métier de shérif, hein ? Elle était l'Evil Queen, le maire de Storybrook. Mais shérif ? Elle chercha du regard une échappatoire à cette question, et surtout, cette après-midi qui s'annonçait désastreuse, mais n'en trouva pas.

 **\- Non, je m'y mets tout de suite.**

 **\- Bon,** dit David en se levant et attrapant les clefs de la voiture de patrouille, **Je vais faire mon tour.**

La blonde lui répondit d'un signe de la tête. Quand ses pas furent lointains, elle lâcha un long soupir et s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise. Dans quoi était-elle encore embarquée ? Désespérée, elle sortit son portable, enfin celui d'Emma, de l'immonde veste rouge et chercha Régina dans les contacts. Elle ne trouva pas, mais un sourire fendit son visage quand elle lança l'appel à ''Madame Le Maire ''.

OOOoooOOO

 _Vendredi - 13h55 - Mairie de Storybrook_

 **\- Bien sûr, cela ne paraîtra pas dans notre journal avant lundi, mais merci madame Mills d'avoir pris le temps de me recevoir.**

L'homme se leva imité par la brune, ils se serrèrent la main et elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Quand il fut parti elle sortit le téléphone qu'elle sentait vibrer dans sa poche depuis cinq minutes. Elle vit ''Emma Swan'' s'afficher à l'écran et décrocha.

 ** _\- Allô, c'est madame le maire_** _, a_ _nnonça Régina sur le ton de l'amusement._

 **\- Ahah moque-toi, mais c'est bien ce que tu es ? Le maire de Storybrook, non ?**

 ** _\- Oui,_** _répondit-elle après un rire, **à ce propos, ça se passe bien à la mairie ?**_

 **\- C'est pas facile mais je m'en sors, je viens de finir avec Sydney Glass.**

 ** _\- Oh, je l'avais oublié lui, il venait pour quoi déjà ?_**

 **\- T'interviewer sur le cambriolage à la mairie… Il n'y a vraiment rien de bien intéressant dans cette ville pour qu'ils en viennent à interroger le maire pour un simple vol… Et toi le commissariat ?**

 ** _\- Je dois résoudre le vol à la mairie shérif, et autant te dire que ce n'est pas facile avec ton père dans les pattes, heureusement qu'il est parti, sinon je l'aurais fait._**

Régina écouta le rire d'Emma, un sourire sur le visage. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que son propre rire pouvait être si plaisant à entendre, mais ce qui la faisait surtout sourire c'était Emma. Emma qui riait aux éclats. Quand les rires se firent moins soutenus, la blonde reprit calmement.

\- **_Comment tu fais ? Comment tu résous une enquête ? Parce que ton père va se douter de quelque chose si je fais rien…_**

\- **Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de revenir te poser des questions, pour savoir si tu te rappelais de nouveaux éléments, te demander pourquoi Sydney Glass était au courant du projet et interroger les deux membres du conseils eux aussi au courant.**

 **- _Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de venir à la mairie et assurer mon rôle de shérif en interrogeant le maire…_**

 ** _-_** **Tu ferais mieux oui.**

 ** _-J 'arrive._**

Elle raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Emma se dirigea vers le bureau et s'appuya contre ce dernier en y déposant le téléphone. Elle était pressée de voir Régina.

OOOoooOOO

 _Vendredi – 14h20 - Mairie de Storybrook_

La blonde entra avec un peu trop de précipitation à la mairie pour passer discrète, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du maire mais une voix l'arrêta.

 **\- Madame Mills ne vous a pas autorisée à entrer Shérif.** Elle avait presque craché le dernier mot. Régina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas sa secrétaire si odieuse avec les gens.

 **\- J'ai des questions à lui poser sur le vol.**

 **\- Patientez, je vais la prévenir de votre venue.**

Elle saisit avec une lenteur exaspérante le téléphone et appela le bureau pour prévenir de l'arrivée de la blonde. Après avoir raccroché, elle se leva et indiqua que Madame Mills allait la recevoir.

Régina entra donc dans le bureau et trouva Emma toujours appuyée contre le bureau.

 **\- Elle est toujours aussi peu aimable avec toi quand tu viens ?**

 **\- De qui tu parles ?**

 **\- Lola, la secrétaire.**

 **\- Oui toujours. Et seulement avec moi. Elle ne m'a jamais aimée et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.**

 **\- Tu me feras penser en lui en toucher mot quand tout sera redevenu normal ?**

La brune acquiesça en souriant. Elles s'assirent dans les petits fauteuils du bureau et restèrent à parler de tout et de rien toute l'après-midi. A leur plus grande surprise, elles s'entendaient bien, l'ambiance avait était légère et le temps était passé beaucoup trop vite. C'est Emma qui fit remarquer à la blonde qu'il était l'heure qu'elle passe chercher Henry à l'école et qu'elle rentre.

C'est un peu triste que Régina quitta la mairie sous le regard noir de la secrétaire qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle reste aussi longtemps avec le maire.

Elle passa chercher Henry avant de rentrer au loft des Charmings. Elle salua rapidement Blanche et monta dans la chambre d'Emma. Au début, elle s'assit sagement sur le lit, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle explora de fond en comble la chambre. Elle savait qu'elle fouillait dans l'intimité du shérif mais après tout c'était elle qui avait cherché les problèmes.

Régina avait retourné et inspecté chaque tiroir, chaque étagère. La chambre d'Emma n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Pour être honnête avec elle-même, il y a des choses qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais trouver. C'est la voix de Blanche l'appelant pour le repas qui la sortit de son activité.

A table l'ambiance était tendue, extrêmement mal à l'aise la blonde parlait seulement quand c'était nécessaire. Henry avait tenté plusieurs fois de détendre sa mère sans grand succès. Ses grands-parents n'osaient pas questionner leur fille sur ce malaise soudain. A la fin du repas, Blanche se jeta finalement à l'eau.

\- **Emma ma chérie, quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **\- Non, tout va bien** , fit froidement Régina, comment Emma pouvait-elle supporter cette voix mielleuse tous les jours.

\- **Tu sais si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux nous en parler.**

 **\- Tout va bien je suis juste fatiguée.** Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, **Bonne nuit Pa… Bonne nuit.** Elle monta, se changea un peu mal à l'aise face à ce corps qui n'était pas le sien, et alla se coucher. Elle s'endormit rapidement tellement la journée avait était éprouvante.

* * *

 **Alors ? Un petite review ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4, il y aura un plus d'action, de soupçons et plein d'autres choses encore ;p**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hey !**

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien au travers des mise en fav ou follow.**

 **Désolé pour mon retard, mais un virus c'est glissé dans mon ordi et a rendu le fichier erroné ! Bref tout est réglé maintenant :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter at MissOuat4ever ou sur ma page Facebook Swan Queen Fanfiction - MissOuat4ever pour être tenu au courant de mon avancée sur les chapitres et bien plus encore ;)**

 **Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 4, je ne me suis pas relue donc pardon d'avance pour les fautes que je corrigerai ce week end.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _- **Tu sais si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux nous en parler.**_

 ** _\- Tout va bien je suis juste fatiguée._** _Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, **Bonne nuit Pa… Bonne nuit.** Elle monta, se changea un peu mal à l'aise face à ce corps qui n'était pas le sien, et alla se coucher. Elle s'endormie rapidement tellement la journée avait était éprouvante. _

_Samedi -8h02-Manoir Mills_

Emma grogna avant de saisir son téléphone qui venait de vibrer, posé sur la table de chevet. La veille, tout d'abord excitée, elle avait voulu en savoir un peu plus sur la grande demeure de la mairesse, mais la culpabilité d'avoir déjà envahi son espace la rongeait. Elle avait alors entrepris de se cuisiner quelque chose. Elle trouva tant bien que mal de quoi se faire de simples pâtes.

 _« Au Granny's à 8h30 »_ lut-elle sur l'écran qui l'éblouissait quelque peu.

Elle soupira plusieurs fois, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller avant de se décider à se lever. Elle entra dans l'imposante salle de bain et se posta devant le miroir. Elle avait bien envie d'une bonne douche pour se réveiller mais elle n'osait pas. Il lui avait déjà été difficile de se glisser dans le délicat pyjama de satin la veille. Ne pas posséder son corps avait tout de même des inconvénients. Elle avait quand même jeté quelques petits coups d'œil innocents vers le corps de la brune. Et elle se surprit à l'apprécier. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, les courbes se dessinaient parfaitement et la peau douce et ambrée n'avait aucun défaut.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle prit la décision de prendre une douche. De plus elle était certaine que Régina en ferait de même. C'est donc très rapidement qu'elle se lava, gênée. Elle sortit de la de salle de bain, une serviette autour du corps, et entreprit de s'habiller. Elle ouvrit le grand dressing de la mairesse. Le choix de la tenue allait être compliqué. Elle opta pour un pantalon noir et une chemise grise claire, accompagné d'une veste assortie au pantalon. Elle fit aussi le choix de sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle très élégants.

Elle retourna à la salle de bain, devant le miroir elle hocha la tête pour confirmer son choix de tenue. Elle observa son visage, elle le trouvait magnifique au naturel, mais le maquilla quand même un peu, car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la mairesse de sortir sans être maquillée. Cependant elle paraissait beaucoup moins froide et hautaine, mais Emma n'était pas habituée à son genre de maquillage et attitude.

Une fois sûre d'être enfin prête, elle sortit, monta dans la Mercedes noir et prit la direction du Granny's.

 _Samedi – 8h40 – Granny's_

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que Régina s'impatientait sur une table au fond du petit restaurant. Même pas étonnée qu'Emma soit en retard, elle ne vit pas Ruby s'asseoir en face d'elle. La serveuse posa sur elle un regard inquiet.

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il Emma ?** demanda-t-elle directement **, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.**

 **\- Non, ça va parfaitement bien… J'attends juste… Régina**. Elle chuchota le prénom, consciente qu'il était rare qu'Emma attende la brune, à s'en mettre dans un tel état.

 **\- Régina ? Vraiment ? Et pourquoi tu l'attends, elle te cause du tort ?**

 **\- Non, je...** Elle fut coupée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Emma entra avec fracas dans le restaurant, en retard de dix bonnes minutes. Tous les regards du restaurant se tournèrent vers elle. Elle eut du mal à déchiffrer leur visage, était-ce de la peur, de la crainte ? Ou était-ce du mépris ? Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue. Elle repéra rapidement Régina au fond du restaurant, et vit Ruby avec elle. Elle s'approcha doucement de la table.

 **\- Bonjour Emma. Bonjour Rub… Miss Lucas !** se reprit-elle rapidement.

La brune aux mèches rouges se releva et demanda ce qu'elle devait lui servir. Une fois la commande passée, elle se dirigea vers comptoir pour la préparer. Emma s'assit donc en face de Régina, qui commença à chuchoter :

 **\- Tu as dix minutes de retard Swan !**

 **\- Ah non, pas de « Swan » ici ! Et si quelqu'un nous entendait !**

 **\- D'accord, tu as raison** , remarqua Régina.

 **\- Alors comment ça...**

Elle fut coupée par Ruby qui déposa son café devant elle. Elle la remercia d'un sourire, ce qui surprit trop la serveuse pour qu'elle puisse y répondre. Quand Ruby fut assez loin elle reprit :

\- **Alors comment ça s'est passé chez Mary et David ?** demanda Emma avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

 **\- Pendant le repas, c'était vraiment tendu mais il n'y a pas eu de catastrophe. Ils sont encore tous les deux en vie si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.**

La brune rit, ce qui attira bien des regards vers elle. Il n'avait beau y avoir que cinq ou six clients en plus d'elles au Granny's, elles se sentaient comme si elles se donnaient en spectacle. Emma se calma et lança un regard assassin au reste des clients, leur faisant comprendre de regarder autre part. Ce qu'ils firent, tous.

 **\- Très bon choix de tenue,** changea de sujet Régina.

 **\- Ça n'a pas été facile. Tu as vraiment trop de vêtements et il fallait que je sois à la hauteur de la très impressionnante Régina Mills** , dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, **et toi je dois dire que tu as vite saisi le style Emma Swan,** ajouta Emma en constatant que Regina avait enfilé le même jeans que la veille. Elle avait juste changé le top et opté pour un gris chiné, puis avait remis cette veste rouge qu'elle trouvait affreuse.

\- **Ça n'a pas été si facile que ça non plus. C'est... assez gênant cet échange de corps... pour certains aspects...**

 **\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'ai eu du mal à prendre une douche...**

 **\- Tu n'as pas osé ?**

 **\- Si, pourquoi... pas toi ?** demanda Emma, se sentant soudain comme une idiote.

 **\- Non, je n'y ai même pas réfléchi, c'était juste hors de question.**

Emma se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle se gifla mentalement plusieurs fois. Elle avait les yeux baissés et n'osait plus regarder la blonde en face. Regina sentit son malaise et changea de sujet.

 **\- Tu as trouvé la solution pour que nous retournions à nos corps initiaux ?**

 **\- Non, enfin,** dit Emma, un peu rassurée de changer de sujet, **j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller voir Gold ?**

La blonde lâcha un long et lourd soupir mais accepta tout de même. Elles étaient dans une impasse, peut-être que Gold était leur seul moyen d'avancer pour le moment. Elles terminèrent leurs cafés et prirent le chemin de la petite boutique d'antiquités.

 _Samedi – 9h04– Boutique de Gold_

Quand elles poussèrent la porte, la petite sonnette retentit. L'homme sortit de son arrière-boutique. Quand il vit les deux femmes, un sourire se forma sur son visage, et il ajouta de sa petite voix mesquine :

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan, Régina ! Je vois que vous avez utilisé mon sortilège.**

\- **C'est justement à ce sujet que nous venons te voir,** commença Régina.

\- **Nous avons besoin d'aide pour retrouver nos corps** , continua Emma.

\- **Je vous ai déjà répondu lors de votre première visite Miss Swan.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas avoir réellement eu de réponses à mes questions.**

 **\- Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir lancé le sort ?**

Les deux femmes s'impatientèrent, Régina s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers l'homme, puis le pointant du doigt, elle s'énerva !

\- **Apporte-nous les réponses nécessaires ou je jure de faire de ta vie un enfer !** Tout en parlant elle s'était penchée, ses longs cheveux blonds glissant sur ses épaules.

\- **Pas la peine d'être menaçante très chère, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais.**

 **\- Vous rigolez j'espère !** coupa Emma.

\- **Non.**

 **\- Tout ce que vous m'avez dit,** dit-elle en s'approchant à son tour de l'homme, **c'est ''bonne journée Miss Swan'', ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une réponse.**

 **\- Tout simplement car je ne sais pas, chaque sort a une solution différente, je n'ai jamais utilisé ce sort sur moi mais toutes les personnes à qui je l'ai donné, on gardé le corps de l'autre définitivement, je crois qu'aucun d'eux n'a su trouver la réponse.**

 **\- Et vous me dites ça maintenant ! Que personne n'est jamais redevenu lui-même !** hurla Emma.

\- **Emma calme-toi et donne-lui les notes, peut-être qu'il peut déchiffrer l'énigme** , proposa la blonde.

La brune s'exécuta et sortit le bout de papier où les notes étaient griffonnées. Rumple les lu et regarda les femmes une à une.

\- **Où avez-vous eu ça ?**

 **\- Dans un livre à la bibliothèque avec Belle.**

 **\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, cette solution me paraît tellement évidente maintenant.**

 **\- Vous comprenez l'énigme ?** demanda Emma.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne vous dirai rien.** Il tendit le papier à la brune qui le saisit.

\- **Mais pourquoi ?** questionna Regina agacée.

\- **Voyez-vous mesdames, si je vous révélais le sens caché de cette énigme, cela n'aurait pas le même effet. La solution doit venir naturellement. Cependant dépêchez-vous, vous n'avez qu'une semaine.**

 **\- Non, plus que six jours... Merci Gold.**

 **\- De rien Miss Swan. Bonne journée Mesdames.**

Les deux femmes quittèrent la boutique. Elles ne possédaient pas plus de réponses, et de moins de temps. Elles restèrent dans la rue un bon moment à chercher quoi faire.

\- **Allons au manoir pour réfléchir à tout ça au calme** , proposa la blonde.

 _Samedi – 15h20 – Manoir Mills_

Régina et Emma étaient assises dans le salon. Elles avaient cherché durant tout le reste de la matinée la réponse à l'énigme, sans succès. Elles avaient pris une pause pour le déjeuner et Régina avait concocté un bon repas pour elles deux. Emma avait apprécié les lasagnes de la blonde, qui lui promit de lui en refaire.

Elles avaient ensuite repris leurs recherches. Mais aucune solution ne leur parvenait, et le sujet divagua peu à peu sur la soirée de Régina chez les Charmings.

 **\- S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas y retourner ce soir !** supplia-t-elle sur le ton de l'amusement.

 **\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres solutions Régina...** répondit sur le même ton Emma.

\- **Je peux rester ici, on demande à tes parents de garder Henry, nous n'avons qu'à dire que l'on travaille sur une piste pour le cambriolage.**

 **\- Et tu penses qu'ils vont le croire ?**

 **\- On peut toujours essayer !**

Régina se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro de Blanche. Après plusieurs sonneries la voix de la petite brune se fit entendre.

 _- **Allô ?**_

 **\- C'est Emma.**

 ** _\- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?_**

 **\- Bien, répondit Régina en levant les yeux au ciel.**

 ** _\- Pourquoi tu appelles ? Tu as un problème ?_**

 **\- Non... Enfin si un peu... Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez garder Henry ce soir ?**

 ** _\- Oui pas de problème, mais pourquoi ? Tu ne rentres pas ?_**

 **\- Non, je travaille avec Régina sur le cambriolage de la mairie et on ne sait pas pour** _#_ **combien de temps on en aura.**

 ** _\- Oh, très bien... A plus tard alors... Fais attention à toi._**

 **\- Oui, au revoir.**

Régina raccrocha et affronta le regard interrogateur d'Emma.

 **\- Comment as-tu réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle ne hurle pas en entendant ton prénom ?**

 **\- Le talent Miss Swan, le talent !**

 **\- J'oubliais que manipuler les gens c'était l'histoire de votre vie, Majesté !**

 **\- Avec Blanche-Neige, ça a toujours été facile, elle déborde de pardon, d'espoir et d'amour, et le True Love sont les seuls mots qu'elle a à la bou…** Elle se coupa net.

 **\- Régina ? Tout va bien ?**

 **\- C'est ça la solution : "** **Seule une clef ouvre la serrure que ton cœur protège avec force, les barrières et les murs ne servent à rien face à l'ascension du bonheur". Le True Love Emma !**

 **\- Vraiment ? Mais tu as perdu Daniel et je n'ai pas de True Love.**

 **\- Tout le monde a un True Love Emma ! Tu ne l'as juste pas encore trouvé. Notre prochaine mission sera de trouver ton True Love !**

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Une pitite review ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey !**

 **Désolé pour le retard mais vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en vouloir, c'est mon anniversaire ;p**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 5 ! Une personne découvre enfin ce qui se passe avec nos deux héroïnes préférées.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 ** _\- Avec Blanche-Neige, ça a toujours été facile, elle déborde de pardon, d'espoir et d'amour, et le True Love sont les seuls mots qu'elle a à la bou…_** _Elle se coupa net._

 ** _\- Régina ? Tout va bien ?_**

 ** _\- C'est ça la solution : "_** ** _Seule une clef ouvre la serrure que ton cœur protège avec force, les barrières et les murs ne servent à rien face à l'ascension du bonheur". Le True Love Emma !_**

 ** _\- Vraiment ? Mais tu as perdu Daniel et je n'ai pas de True Love._**

 ** _\- Tout le monde a un True Love Emma ! Tu ne l'as juste pas encore trouvé. Notre prochaine mission sera de trouver ton True Love !_**

 _Dimanche - 9h04 – Manoir Mills_

Emma fut réveillée par une tornade blonde, qui sans prévenir, débarqua dans la chambre plus énervée que jamais. Emma mit du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Regina s'agitait, hurlait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à discerner la moindre chose logique dans ce que lui raconter la blonde. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et s'asseoir dans le grand lit. Elle observa la pièce comme pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait.

Elle avait dormi dans la chambre d'amis, laissant à Regina le plaisir de retrouver sa chambre. La pièce était décorée à l'image du reste de la maison. Les murs crème et noirs, une décoration simple et moderne, le grand lit occupait l'espace principal de la chambre, mais s'y trouvait aussi une paire de table de chevet, une commode et un grand miroir.

 **\- Aller Emma debout !** hurla encore Regina la sortant de sa transe.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda la brune la bouche pâteuse et les yeux mi-clos.

 **\- Viens voir ! Et dépêche-toi bon sang !**

Sans vraiment comprendre Emma sortit du lit et descendit les escaliers derrière l'autre femme. C'est en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée qu'elle comprit ce qui agitait la brune à ce point. Le salon, la cuisine, le bureau,... Tout avait était retourné.

 **\- Encore ?** Fut la seule chose que la brune trouva à dire.

 **\- C'est toi le shérif ! Vas-tu enfin réagir !**

 **\- Ouais, enfin... Toi aussi tu es un peu le shérif... Il faut que ce soit toi qui prévienne mon père pour qu'il vienne.**

- **Tout ça est de ta faute encore ! Tu as intérêt à trouver ton True Love dans le… temps imparti où tout cela pourrait mal se terminer.**

 **\- Eh pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur moi ok ? Je ne suis pas responsable du cambriolage !**

 **…- Trouve qui a fait ça !** ordonna-t-elle en désignant les affaires par terre d'un **…** vaste geste de la main. **Et vite !**

 **\- Je vais commencer à regarder ce que je peux faire mais appelle mon père !**

Emma commença à faire le tour des pièces mais ne releva rien d'intéressant. Elle vit la blonde passer le coup de fil, tout en essayant de contrôler sa colère. Quand elle eut raccroché, Emma s'approcha et le regard vert se posa sur elle. Un court instant elle perçut quelque chose de différent dans le regard de Regina, mais un voile noire vint rapidement couvrir tous ces sentiments.

 **\- On devrait peut-être s'habiller avant qu'il n'arrive, tu ne crois pas ?** dit Emma doucement.

\- **Oui, il sera là d'ici quinze minutes.**

Les deux femmes montèrent, Emma se glissa dans la chambre de Regina pour y prendre des affaires et regarda la blonde.

 **\- Tu te rends compte que cela fait trois jours que tu me fais porter la même chose... tu veux me faire passer pour quoi ?** s'amusa-t-elle.

\- **Je... euh...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je commence à me demander si... Je peux prendre une douche ?**

 **\- Euh... Ouais de tout façon au point où on en est...**

 **\- C'est pas faux... je fais vite.**

La brune disparut dans la salle de bain, il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour se décider à enlever ses vêtements. Une fois fait elle croisa son regard dans le miroir et vit ses joues rougir, elle se tourna, honteuse de son comportement. Étant consciente que David serait là dans peu de temps, elle se réussit en enlever les sous-vêtements et se faufila rapidement dans la douche.

L'eau brûlante ruisselait le long de son dos, après avoir dévalé les boucles blondes. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier un peu plus ce moment de détente. Elle saisit le shampooing à la pomme et lava l'épaisse chevelure. L'odeur se rependit dans toute la pièce, elle était si bien qu'elle en oubliait presque la situation.

 **\- Regina dépêche-toi mon père sera là d'un moment à l'autre !**

Les coups frappés à la porte et la voix d'Emma la sortirent de ses pensées, elle s'empressa de terminer sa douche et sortit de la salle de bain, habillée d'un pantalon serré noir et d'un top beige qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses affaires. Emma était déjà prête et attendait avec angoisse l'arrivée de son père.

Quand le son de la sonnette retentit dans le manoir, Regina venait de finir de descendre les escaliers. Ses cheveux encore mouillés reposaient sur ses épaules. C'est Emma qui ouvrit et fit entrer son père. Il la salua poliment et se tourna vers la blonde.

 **\- Bonjour Emma, tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit ?**

Emma vit que Regina était prise au dépourvu et tenta de changer de sujet.

 **\- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Nolan, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça.** Dit-elle aussi froidement que possible. Elle lut un remerciement dans le regard vert en retour.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr** , répondit David en se détournant de la blonde. **Alors, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Regina commença alors à expliquer à David tout ce qui s'était passé.

\- **J'étais là-haut en train de dormir et...**

 **\- Attends Emma, tu as dormi ici ?** La coupa David.

Regina réalisa ses paroles, elle avait parlé plus en tant que Regina que d'Emma et le brun l'avait remarqué.

 **\- Euh... C'est à dire que... c'est compliqué...**

 **\- Attendez ! Il faut m'expliquer là !** S'énerva David.

\- **Papa, calme-toi... on... Oups.** Emma avait parlé pour calmer son père et n'avait pas réfléchi à ses paroles.

Le regard de David passa de la brune à la blonde et de la blonde à la brune. Il gardait sa bouche entre-ouverte et ne bougeait pas. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et sans même échanger un mot elles se comprirent. Elles le conduire dans le salon et le firent s'asseoir.

\- **Papa,** commença Emma, **ça peut paraître dur à croire mais c'est moi Emma, on a... échangé de corps.**

 **\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Comment ?**

 **\- Votre idiote de fille voulait s'immiscer dans ma vie et c'est réussi ! Sauf que pour ça elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous lancer un sortilège,** continua Regina.

David reprit peu à peu ses esprits réussissant à se ressaisir. Il posa plein de questions, depuis quand, pourquoi elles n'en avaient pas parlé...

\- **Et comment comptez-vous redevenir vous-mêmes ?**

 **\- C'est ça notre problème...** répondit Emma, embarrassé

\- **Nous devons trouver son True Love,** compléta Regina.

 **\- Ton True Love, Emma mais pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à ta mère, c'est sa spécialité.**

 **\- On ne veut pas que toute la ville soit au courant !** répondit sèchement Régina.

Emma lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora royalement. Il était hors de question qu'elle demande l'aide de Blanche-Neige pour trouver le True Love d'Emma. Elle savait très bien que le secret ne serait pas bien gardé auprès de la brunette et elle n'avait aucune envie que tout Storybrook les aide dans leur quête, en suivant la bonté et la générosité de leur princesse Blanchard.

 **\- On préfère rester discrètes…** ajouta Emma, **On ne sait pas trop par où commencer mais ne t'en fais pas on va trouver. En attendant, tu peux garder ça pour toi et faire comme si de rien n'était.**

David sembla hésiter mais finit par acquiescer. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, l'ambiance était tendue, la gêne visible sur les visages. Regina, appuyée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, les mains sur les cuisses, regardait la brune fixant son père. Ce dernier regardait tour à tour les deux femmes mais restait d'avantage sur la brune, la regardant dans ses yeux noisette, comme pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de sa fille.

Cette situation fut brisée par David qui se leva subitement tapant une fois dans ses mains. Sa voix tâchait de paraître sûre d'elle mais on y décelait tout de même le reste des émotions qu'il venait de vivre.

\- **Alors ? Ce nouveau cambriolage.**

Les deux femmes se levèrent, soulagées que tout cet embarras prenne fin. Ils cherchaient tous les trois une potentielle trace du coupable dans toute cette pagaille, en vain. Après avoir cherché partout, rien ne pourrait indiquer le coupable. David promit qu'il se pencherait sur cette affaire dès la première heure le lendemain, puis s'en alla, proposant à Emma –ou Régina, il ne savait plus vraiment- de ne pas venir au poste et de prendre ''des jours de repos'' le temps que tout redevienne normal.

 _Dimanche – 12h45 – Manoir Mills_

Les deux femmes avaient passé la matinée à ranger le désordre qui régnait dans le manoir. Elles finissaient tranquillement de manger dans la cuisine, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de trouver le True Love d'Emma. Regina connaissait bien des méthodes, mais elles incluaient toutes de la magie et devenaient, comme cette dernière ne les atteignait pas, inutiles.

Emma aida Regina à débarrasser la table et à préparer deux cafés qu'elles burent dans le salon. La brune proposa à Regina d'aller à la bibliothèque, peut-être y trouveraient-elles une solution afin de trouver le True Love d'Emma sans utiliser la magie. La blonde répondit positivement à cette proposition. Emma saisit son éternelle veste en cuir rouge prête à partir.

 _Dimanche - 13h15 – Manoir Mills_

Regina ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle ne se retourna seulement lorsqu'elle entendit le corps lourd d'Emma s'écraser sur le sol. Elle accourut à ses côtés et lui souleva la tête, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours consciente.

 **\- Emma !** cria-t-elle paniqué, **Emma ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **\- Ma tête... J'ai mal,** répondit-elle faiblement.

 **\- Je vais t'allonger sur le canapé.**

Regina parvint tant bien que mal à relever Emma et à l'emmener jusqu'au salon, elle l'installa sur le canapé et la couvrit d'un plaid. Elle s'assit par terre à la hauteur de sa tête et la regarda de longues minutes.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas un truc contre le mal de tête par hasard ?** demanda Emma d'une voix distante.

\- **Je vais te chercher ça tout de suite. Reposes-toi je reviens.**

Regina monta dans la salle de bain et attrapa les comprimés. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas normal que la brune s'effondre ainsi, subitement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prévenir qui que soit, au risque qu'il découvre leur échange de corps. Cependant, Regina se fit la promesse qui si l'état d'Emma ne s'arrangeait pas, elle contacterait le Dr Whale.

Elle redescendit, passant par la cuisine pour prendre un grand verre d'eau qu'elle emmena à Emma avec les comprimés. Cette dernière les avala d'une traite et se rallongea. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier la douleur. Sans grand succès. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Regina. Elle y lisait de l'inquiétude, de la peur. Regina était sincèrement touchée par son état et au fond d'elle, Emma ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés d'interminables instants. Pas besoin de médicaments, le regard de Regina suffisait à apaiser les maux de tête d'Emma. Ce qui se passait dans cet échange était bien plus fort que ne l'auraient été n'importe quelles paroles. Regina se leva et mit fin à ce moment de partage silencieux.

 **\- Repose-toi,** dit-elle d'une voix tendre et protectrice, **je vais avancer la paperasse de la mairie pour que tu en aies moins à faire pour demain. Je ne serai pas loin, dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Merci Regina.**

Regina s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit le premier dossier. Elle ouvrit aussi une magnifique boîte qui contenait, habituellement, son stylo plume préféré. Seulement, il n'y était pas. Elle se promit de le chercher plus tard, qu'il avait dû être déplacé lors u rangement après le cambriolage.

Elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur le dernier bilan budgétaire de la ville tant son esprit divaguait vers Emma. Ce qu'elle avait vu, non,... ressenti dans le regard d'Emma était intense, elle ignorait encore le pourquoi du comment, mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier le regard noisette, si perçant, profond, plein de mystères.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une petite review.**

 **Je vous dis à samedi (18 décembre) car je ne pourrais pas poster avant.**

 **:)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Avant toute chose j'aimerais répondre à des personnes qui se reconnaîtront.**

 **Oui, j'écris du SwanQueen, oui j'écris sur la relation entre deux femmes et oui je suis homosexuelle et si il y en a que ça dérangent je ne vous retiens pas ! Mais, je refuse de me faire insulter par MP, sur les réseaux sociaux et j'en passe ! Si vous détestez à ce point-là ce que j'écris pourquoi venir les lire ? Si c'est juste pour m'insulter après, c'est de la méchanceté gratuite. J'espère avoir été claire et ne plus avoir à ''converser'' avec vous !**

 **Mon calme retrouvé, je vais vous parler du chapitre, personnellement, il ne me plait pas, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire car je l'ai fait et refait, sans réussir à le trouver correct. Je poste donc ce chapitre que je trouve moins bien que les autres et plus court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà écrit le suivant et ça avance entre Emma et Regina.**

 **Je me suis brûlée une main alors j'ai un peu de mal à taper, j'espère que je ne prendrais pas trop de retard sur l'écriture. En attendant bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Lundi – 10h47 – Manoir Mills (5 jours pour lever le sortilège)_

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'immense demeure. Les deux femmes dormaient toujours. Emma se réveilla, la faim lui tiraillant l'estomac. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle chercha Regina mais ne la trouva ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui habillait le mur voisin. Cela étonnait vraiment la brune que la mairesse soit encore au lit à cette heure-là. Malgré sa réticence, elle remonta les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta un instant, son mal de tête n'ayant pas tout à fait disparu, pour chasser une vague de douleur.

Arrivée devant la porte de Regina, Emma frappa et se glissa dans la pièce délicatement. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, les rideaux ne laissaient aucun rayon de lumière passer. Emma chercha un quelconque repère qui lui permettrait de se déplacer, quand la lampe de chevet de Regina s'alluma. La blonde avait de petits yeux, une sale mine et sa voix quand elle parla à Emma ne fit que lui confirmer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emma ?**

 **\- J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas levée, je suis venue voir si tout allait bien, r** épondit doucement la brune.

 **\- Non, ça ne va pas, _« Si l'une est blessée, l'autre aussi »._ J'ai une migraine atroce. Toi ça va mieux ? **

**\- Pas vraiment, mais les médicaments aident pour la douleur, je vais t'en chercher.**

Emma sortit de la chambre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui arrivait à Regina. Pourtant, elle n'était pas responsable de ses propres maux de tête. Elle chercha les comprimés et prépara un verre d'eau. Elle remonta dans la chambre de Regina, qui l'attendait appuyée contre la tête de lit. Emma lui donna de quoi soulager la douleur et la blonde l'en remercia. Emma s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, elle la regarda avaler les médicaments et se rallonger en fermant les yeux.

 **\- Je suis désolée Regina, d** it gentiment Emma.

\- **Désolée pour quoi ?** demanda Regina dans une moue d'incompréhension adorable.

 **\- Désolée pour tout, l'échange de corps, le mal de tête. Je te regarde et tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment mal…**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours été sujette aux migraines violentes. A part pour l'échange de corps, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**

Pour toute réponse Emma lui adressa un sourire sincère et s'allongea à ses côtés. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun contact en elles, elle sentit que Regina était tendue. Elle fit mine de rien et resta allongée à fixer le plafond. Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre devint rapidement gênant et oppressant cependant, aucune ne souhaitait le briser. De longues et nombreuses minutes passèrent sans que l'une ou l'autre n'agisse. Emma entendit la respiration de Regina devenir de plus en plus lourde et lente. Se calant sur les expirations de la blonde, elle finit par s'endormir à son tour.

 _Lundi – 12h13 – Manoir Mills_ _(5 jours pour lever le sortilège)_

Quand Emma se réveilla, elle se retrouva seule dans le lit et la place qu'occupait Regina était froide. Une délicieuse odeur vint lui caresser les narines, lui rappelant sa faim. Elle descendit les escaliers, se faufila discrètement dans la cuisine sans que la blonde ne l'aperçoive. Ella l'observa cuisiner pendant quelques minutes. Quand Régina se tourna et la vit, elle sursauta.

\- **Emma, tu m'as fait peur !** cria la blonde en rigolant.

 **\- Désolée ce n'était pas mon intention… J'aime bien te regarder cuisiner.**

Régina ne répondit pas, attrapa une assiette qu'elle remplit de pancakes et tendit à la brune.

 **\- Tiens, mais ne t'y habitue pas trop.**

 **\- Merchi,** répondit Emma, déjà la bouche remplie de nourriture.

Après s'être bien rempli le ventre et s'être préparées, les deux jeune femmes s'activèrent pour trouver le True Love d'Emma. Elles allèrent à la bibliothèque, étudièrent chaque livre qu'elles trouvèrent. Tout ce qui touchait à la magie étant abandonné, il ne leur restait pas grand-chose. Certains livres parlaient de comment savoir si on avait trouvé le True Love, mais l'heure étant déjà bien avancée, elles décidèrent de rentrer, emportant avec elles les livres en question.

 _Mardi – 9h30 – Manoir Mills_ _(4 jours pour lever le sortilège)_

Alors que Régina buvait un bon café dans la cuisine pendant qu'Emma prenait sa douche à l'étage, la sonnette retentit dans le manoir. La blonde posa son mug, se demandant qui pouvait bien la déranger à cette heure. Quand elle ouvrit, elle trouva David sur le pas de la porte, elle le fit entrer.

 **\- Bonjour Regina.**

 **\- Bonjour David, Emma est à l'étage vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre dans le salon.**

 **\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas venu pour Emma.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?**

 **\- Pour le cambriolage.**

 **\- Vous avez une piste ?**

 **\- Non, mais je pense que la personne qui à fait ça est une personne qui vous connaît bien. Elle cherche quelque chose que vous possédez.**

 **\- Et comment savez-vous tout cela ?**

 **\- Vous êtes la seule à vous être fait cambrioler, Storybrook est plutôt calme … Et entre la mairie et votre domicile, je pense que c'est vraiment à vous que l'on veut prendre quelque chose.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas faux …**

 **\- Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** s'écria Emma en descendant les escaliers et arrivant dans le salon.

 **\- Je venais donner des nouvelles de l'enquête sur le cambriolage à Regina.**

 **\- Oh, et alors ?**

 **\- On en a encore après moi…** soupira Regina en baissant la tête.

Emma se rapprocha de la blonde et passa sa main dans son dos, Regina releva instantanément la tête, un petit sourire presque imperceptible plaqué sur le visage. Elle regarda David qui n'avait pas bougé et attendait que quelque chose se passe.

 **\- Merci d'être passé me prévenir David. Je vous appellerai si j'ai une idée de la personne qui a fait cela.**

 **\- Très bien. Merci, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps.**

Il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, laissant les deux femmes seules dans le salon. Elles burent un café avant de s'installer confortablement pour lire les derniers livres sur le True Love. Elles lurent attentivement chaque page des livres mais ne trouvèrent aucune solution. Plus le temps passait, plus les deux femmes désespéraient. Les chances de trouver le True Love d'Emma à temps diminuait.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Regina appela David pour qu'il vienne. Elle #avait établi une liste des personnes qui seraient potentiellement coupables des cambriolages. La blonde alla ouvrir quand les coups retentirent à la porte, abandonnant la brune dans la cuisine.

\- **Entrez David. Que diriez-vous de discuter autour d'un café ?**

 **\- Volontiers.**

Tous deux prirent la direction de la cuisine. David suivait les pas de Regina et la heurta quand elle s'arrêta subitement sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle courut en prononçant le prénom de sa fille que David comprit.

\- **Emma ! Emma !** Regina avait l'air totalement paniqué, **qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

La brune se trouvait sur le sol, les deux mains jointes sur la poitrine et peinant à trouver le l'air pour respirer.

\- **J'ai… mal…** lâcha-t-elle difficilement entre deux suffoquements.

Sans hésiter, David appela une ambulance qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Emma fut conduite à l'hôpital de Storybrook accompagnée de David et Regina et prise en charge par le docteur Whale.

Les minutes étaient longues dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital où David et Regina patientaient pour avoir des réponses de la part du Dr Whale. Ce dernier était avec Emma depuis un certain temps et n'avait transmis aucune nouvelle de la brune. Quand il apparut enfin :

\- **J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle …**

* * *

 **Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas long mais je me rattrape la prochaine fois.**

 **Désolé s'il reste des fautes. A très bientôt :)**

 **PS : Je lis et répond à toutes les review, alors n'hésitez pas ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hey !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon noël et que vous avez était gâté :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, un petit rapprochement au programme ;)**

 **Merci à ceux qui laissent une review régulièrement : moithea, regina2015, Spooky358, Love-oncers, Evil queen Momo (sorry si j'en oublie) et tous les autres. Merci aux Guest, aux lecteurs silencieux. Vous êtes tous fabuleux.**

 **Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 _Les minutes étaient longues dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital où David et Regina patientaient pour avoir des réponses de la part du Dr Whale. Ce dernier était avec Emma depuis un certain temps et n'avait transmis aucune nouvelle de la brune. Quand il apparut enfin :_

 _- **J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle …**_

 _Mardi – 18h30 – Hôpital de Storybrook_ _(4 jours pour lever le sortilège)_

Regina se tenait à côté du lit où Emma dormait toujours. David était reparti, tout d'abord parce que le bureau de shérif l'avait appelé et parce que tous les regards s'étaient arrêtés sur lui quand il s'était inquiéte pour celle que tout le monde prenait pour le Maire de Storybrook. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il était reparti. La blonde était restée et se moquait bien des regards et des doutes que cela soulevait.

Elle regardait la brune allongée, une perfusion dans le bras, les yeux clos, l'air posé et inerte. Elle s'en voulait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable depuis que le Docteur Whale leur avait appris ce qui rendait Emma malade.

 _*Flashback*_

 _- **J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle …**_

 ** _-Expliquez-vous enfin !_** _s'était énervé Regina._

 _- **La bonne nouvelle est que Regina va mieux, nous avons pu soulager ses douleurs. La mauvaise est l'origine de ses douleurs … Son cœur se fait dévorer par les Ténèbres.**_

 _Regina avait fermé les yeux et s'était pincée les lèvres, David lui, avait baissé la tête puis l'avait relevée vivement._

 ** _\- Pouvons-nous la voir ?_** _avait-il demandé_

 _- **Les médicaments l'ont affaiblie et fatiguée, mais vous pouvez rester pour son réveil, les visites finissent à 20h.**_

 _Sur ces mots, il était parti, les laissant à leurs réflexions._

 _*Fin du flashback*_

Les Ténèbres. Emma se mourait dans son corps car plus aucune magie ne pouvait les contenir. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Mais si Regina ne s'était pas tournée vers les Ténèbres dans son passé, elle ne serait jamais devenue si froide et Emma n'aurait pas eu besoin de ce sort, sauf que si elle n'avait pris part au Ténèbres, elle n'aurait probablement jamais rencontré Emma, du moins dans ces circonstances. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ?

Emma bougea légèrement la main, ce qui fit relever la tête à Regina. La brune ouvrit doucement les yeux et posa son regard interrogateur sur la mairesse. Elle tenta de parler mais sa gorge asséchée l'en empêcha. La blonde lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'elle but.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** avait-elle demandé faiblement.

\- **Je t'ai retrouvée écroulée dans ma cuisine, tu te plaignais de douleurs à la poitrine, ton père a appelé une ambulance qui t'a conduite ici. Le docteur Whale t'a donné des antidouleurs mais…** Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler.

 **\- Mais ?**

\- **Les Ténèbres s'attaquent à ton… mon cœur.**

 **\- Oh… Les Ténébres ? Et… Pourquoi tu n'as rien ? « Si l'une est blessée, l'autre l'est aussi, si l'une meurt … l'autre…aussi », tu devrais avoir mal …**

 **\- Non, car,** elle posa sa main droite sur le cœur de la brune, **ce cœur est empli de noirceur et les Ténèbres se font une joie de le dévorer, mais,** elle plaça sa main droite sur le cœur de la blonde, **celui-ci est pur, c'est le cœur de la Sauveuse. Les Ténèbres ne peuvent pas l'atteindre, ce qui explique que je ne ressente aucune douleur.**

 **\- Mais… Tu n'en as jamais souffert avant ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?  
\- La magie, elle contenait les Ténèbres pour éviter qu'elles n'envahissent tout.**

 **\- Comment peut-on soigner ça ?**

 **\- On ne peut pas,** annonça tragiquement Regina. **La seule solution est que nous trouvions ton True Love et ainsi reprendre le contrôle de mon cœur avec ma magie.**

 **\- Oh,** s'agaça Emma, **c'est perdu d'avance, nous n'avons trouvé aucune solution pour trouver mon True Love, il ne nous reste que peu de temps …**

 _Mercredi – 9h04 – Hôpital de Storybrook_ _(3 jours pour lever le sortilège)_

La blonde sortit de la Volkswagen et se dirigea directement à la chambre qu'occupait Emma. Elle frappa doucement et la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui sortait en lui adressant un sourire. Regina rentra dans la chambre et trouva la brune assise dans le lit, en train de boire un verre d'eau et marmonnant.

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Regina !** s'exclama Emma en l'apercevant, puis elle fronça les sourcils dans une moue adorable. **Pourquoi es-tu venue de si bonne heure ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas** , dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **je m'ennuyais toute seule au manoir. Tu vas mieux ?** Elle se dirigea et s'assit sur le petit fauteuil à côté du lit d'Emma.

 **\- Ça peut aller… En tout cas je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu es si mauvaise avec tout le monde.**

En guise de réponse elle obtint un regard à la fois noir et interrogatif de la blonde, qui la fit sourire.

 **\- Depuis que je suis ici,** reprit-elle, **les gens sont froids avec moi, de plus, les infirmières sont insupportables ! Hier quand tu es partie j'ai commencé à avoir mal à la tête, je leur ai demandé un antidouleur que je n'ai jamais eu ! Il m'a fallu deux heures pour avoir ce verre d'eau** , dit-elle en levant l'objet en question, **Quand toutes ces personnes me parlent, elles sont méprisantes, distantes. Je ne comprends sincèrement pas pour quoi elles réagissent comme ça.**

 **\- Ces personnes sont là par ma faute, je les ai toutes fait souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'Evil Queen est impardonnable …**

 **\- Mais tu n'es plus cette personne-ci. Pourquoi ils ne te laissent pas une seconde chance ?**

 **\- Peu de gens croient au changement. Encore moins quand il s'agit d'une personne comme moi,** avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, **et ils ont raison,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Non, ne dis pas ça Regina ! Tu as changé, je le sais.**

 **\- Tu meurs car je n'ai pas été capable de repousser les Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toute. C'est un combat quotidien, je peux perdre à tout instant et redevenir définitivement l'Evil Queen, il faut que nous trouvions une solution rapidement.**

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Regina avait envie de fondre en larmes. Ses erreurs passées ne devaient certainement pas être payées par une personne innocente. Emma qui plus est. Elle tourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre la blonde, la mère biologique de son fils, son… amie.

Emma avait remarqué que quelque chose se passait dans la tête de Regina, mais elle n'osait pas vraiment l'interrompre. Elle était en pleine réflexion et avait l'air contrarié, elle détestait la voir dans cet état, au bout de quelques longues secondes, elle osa briser le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

 **\- Regina ? Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-elle inquiète.

La blonde la regarda dans les yeux et Emma put voir une larme solitaire dévaler sa joue, Regina secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 **\- Tu paies les erreurs que j'ai faites, tu souffres par ma faute, je n'ai aucune solution pour te faire sortir de là… ça m'est insupportable.**

 **\- Mais… Regina, arrête de te sentir coupable, tu n'y es pour rien.**

Emma se tortilla dans le lit et se pencha pour prendre Regina dans ses bras, elle lui caressa le dos avec sa main. Regina posa sa tête sur son épaule et se permit de laisser ses larmes couler. La femme forte qu'elle était habituellement, loin derrière elle, elle continua son récit d'une voix faible, contre l'épaule de la brune.

 **\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, dans la forêt enchantée, j'avais trouvé l'amour…**

 **\- Daniel,** devina Emma.

 **\- Oui, Daniel. L'amour apporte beaucoup. Mais… je l'ai perdu. Ma mère était froide et seul le pouvoir la préoccupait. Il ne me restait que l'amour de mon père pour tenir le coup. Puis je me suis mariée à Léopold. Ce mariage était sans amour, le roi ne prêtait pas attention à moi, seule sa fille Blanche-Neige avait vraiment d'importance à ses yeux. Je me sentais invisible, intéressante, délaissé, inexistante. J'ai tenté de m'enfuir, en vain. C'est après que j'ai rencontré Rumple, avec lui tout semblait si simple. Avec la magie je pouvais résoudre tous mes problèmes, mais surtout me vengeait de celle qui était la cause de mon malheur.**

 **\- Ma mère…**

 **\- J'ai passé je ne sais combien d'années à tenter de la tuer mais elle s'en sortait toujours, alors j'extériorisais ma colère et ma rancœur sur le reste du monde. Tu en paies aujourd'hui les conséquences. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.**

 **\- Hé !** Emma attrapa la tête de Regina entre ses deux mains et la força à la regarder, **On ne peut pas modifier le passé, mais on peut se battre pour l'avenir.**

Le regard noisette d'Emma était plongé dans celui vert de Régina, tellement profondément que cette dernière se sentit obligée de détourner le regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de la brune, puis ses yeux firent le yo-yo entre les yeux et le bouche d'Emma. Elle s'approcha doucement.

Des coups retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur Whale le nez plongé dans un dossier. Elles reprirent rapidement une position plus appropriée et attendirent que l'homme parle.

 _Mercredi – 19h16 – Manoir Mills_ _(3 jours pour lever le sortilège)_

Les pas de Régina résonnaient dans le grand manoir vide. La blonde s'était assise à la table de la salle à manger, pour manger un reste de lasagnes. Enfin, manger était un bien grand mot, elle jouait avec la nourriture du bout de la fourchette, l'air distrait. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de sa journée à l'hôpital avec Emma. Elles s'étaient bien amusées, avaient parlé de tout et de rien. C'était agréable de se sentir bien auprès d'une autre personne. Mais en rentrant dans sa maison vide, Regina avait senti la solitude l'envahir à nouveau. Elle avait eu envie d'aller chercher Henry et de passer la soirée avec lui, mais cela aurait vraiment était risqué et aurait soulevé bien trop de questions.

C'est pourquoi elle était assise seule à cette grande table, se remémorant les bons moments de sa journée. Son esprit lui rappela ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avant que le Docteur Whale n'entre de la chambre. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'était pas arrivé ? L'aurait-elle embrassé ? Emma l'aurait-elle repoussée ou lui aurait-elle au contraire répondu ? Régina se demanda aussi ce qui lui avait pris, avait-elle vraiment envie d'embrasser Emma ? Ou n'était-ce que dans l'émotion du moment ?

Pleins de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa poitrine. Et si Emma était finalement plus qu'une amie ? Non. Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse de la fille de Blanche-Neige et Charmant. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée ?

La tête remplie de question elle partit se coucher, pour tenter de dormir. La nuit allait être longue…

 _Mercredi – 19h16 – Hôpital de Storybrook_ _(3 jours pour lever le sortilège)_

Emma triturait la nourriture sans grand appétit. Après que Regina soit partie, la pièce s'était emplie d'un silence étouffant. Son père était passé rapidement pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais même sa présence n'avait pas réussi à enlever la sensation de vide qui régnait. Elle s'ennuyait. Regina lui manquait. Elle avait passé une très bonne journée. La compagnie de la femme s'avérait agréable, légère.

Son départ avait poussé Emma à allumer la petite télévision de la chambre, elle avait zappé de longues, très longues minutes avant d'éteindre. Une infirmière était venue lui changer sa perfusion, sans lui adresser un seul mot, puis était repartie comme elle était venue.

L'agitation du couloir la tira légèrement de ses pensées. Mais une fois le calme revenu, elle put replonger dans ses souvenirs mais surtout à ses réflexions. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Regina avait bien eu l'intention de l'embrasser, avant que le médecin n'entre ? Et si elles n'avaient pas été interrompues ? L'aurait-t-elle laissé faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elles étaient de plus en plus proches certes. Mais de là à devenir plus qu'amies ? Non, jamais de la vie. Regina était une femme merveilleuse, mystérieuse, fragile malgré les apparences, délicate et plutôt… attirante, possédant son corps elle en savait quelque chose… Mais l'aimait-elle plus que d'amitié ?

* * *

 **Alors ? Une petite review ?**

 **Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page Facebook : Swan Queen fanfiction - MissOuat4ever**

 **ou sur Twitter at MissOuat4ever, je préviens de mes éventuels retards, je donne des indications sur mes publication et bien plus.**

 **Je vous aime, ne changeait rien ;p**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hey ! BONNE ANNEE !**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, oui je poste encore avec du retard, mais sachez que mon début d'année ce passe très mal, j'ai la grippe !**

 **J'ai une correctrice ! Merci à 26\. Tatchou qui a corrigé en un temps record les chapitres de mes deux fictions, je les remet à jour corrigés au fur et à mesure.**

 **Je répond ici au Guest : Oui, ce petit jeu prend fin dans ce chapitre.**

 **Et à Joasy937 : Tout d'abord merci et pour la réponse à ta question "c'est pour quand le baiser ?", je te laisse le découvrir ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _L'agitation du couloir la tira légèrement de ses pensées. Mais une fois le calme revenu, elle put replonger dans ses souvenirs mais surtout à ses réflexions. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Regina avait bien eu l'intention de l'embrasser, avant que le médecin n'entre ? Et si elles n'avaient pas été interrompues ? L'aurait-t-elle laissé faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elles étaient de plus en plus proche certes. Mais de là à devenir plus qu'amies ? Non, jamais de la vie. Regina était une femme merveilleuse, mystérieuse, fragile malgré les apparences, délicate et plutôt … attirante, possédant son corps elle en savait quelque chose … Mais l'aimait-elle plus de d'amitié ?_

 _Jeudi – 7h30 – Manoir Mills (2_ _jours pour lever le sortilège)_

Regina dormait mal ces derniers temps, encore une fois, elle avait pratiquement passé une nuit blanche. A chaque fois, elle restait allongée de longues minutes, de longues heures dans son lit attendant que le sommeil vienne. Mais a chaque fois, son esprit divaguait : Emma, son cœur, les Ténèbres. Les rares moments où elle sombrait, son sommeil était agité, cauchemardeux. La fatigue devenait de plus en plus visible sur son visage, heureusement, elle parvenait à le camoufler avec du maquillage.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, elle quitta la pièce puis prit son sac et son manteau. Elle monta dans la petite voiture jaune d'Emma à laquelle elle s'était finalement habituée. Garée devant la Granny's elle descendit, à peine entré, Ruby l'interpella.

 **-Emma !** cria-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de la blonde. **Emma ! Il faut qu'on parle.**

Regina s'assit au comptoir soupirant déjà en pensant à la ''discussion'' qui l'attendait. Ruby finit de servir les clients avec qui elle se trouvait et se place de l'autre côté du comptoir face à elle. Elle resta figée ainsi quelques secondes sans prononcer le moindre mot.

 **-Tu veux peut-être que je te serve quelque chose avant ?** demanda-t-elle enfin

- **Deux cafés et deux beignets aux pommes à emporter s'il te plait,** répondit Regina après un soupir.

- **Il y a une rumeur qui circule sur toi …** commença-t-elle en se retournant pour servi les cafés.

 **-Une rumeur ?** questionna la blonde.

- **Oui, on sait tous que Regina est à l'hôpital et on sait tous que son cœur se rempli de Ténèbres,** devant le regard vert elle rajouta, **Whale n'a su tenir sa langue. Mais ce n'est pas la question. LA rumeur est que tu passes toutes tes journées avec elle.**

 **-Et alors ? Elle souffre, nous n'allons pas la laissé seule.**

 **-Enfin Emma, c'est la Méchante Reine, aurais-tu oublié ce qu'elle a fait à tes parents ? Pourquoi tu as fini dans une armoire magique ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te soucis autant d'elle, tout le monde est vraiment heureux de la savoir à l'hôpital …**

 **-Heureux ? De savoir qu'elle va mourir ?**

Regina n'attendit pas de réponse et se lava en attrapant sa commande que Ruby avait terminé de préparer et commença à partir quand la jeune louve l'appela à nouveau.

 **-Attends ! Ce n'est pas tout ce que la rumeur dit,** Regina se rapprocha l'air méprisant attendant la suite, **Il parait que bien avant son hospitalisation tu passais déjà toutes tes journées chez elle.**

Regina sortit du restaurant sans un mot de plus. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle se permettre de lui parler ainsi, bon d'accord, elle ignorait qu'elle parlait à Regina et non à Emma, mais tout de même.

Sans perdre une seconde le monta dans la voiture et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Les visites commençaient dans quelques minutes.

 _Jeudi – 8h18 – Hôpital de Storybrook (2_ _jours pour lever le sortilège)_

Emma ouvrit les yeux peu à peu. La nuit avait été courte. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil, une forte douleur provenant de la poitrine l'avait secoué pendant des heures. Elle fit le tour de la chambre du regard, un sourire ce dessina quand elle découvrit Regina assise à sa gauche, la regardé sans bouger, sans parler.

 **-Salut Regina,** fini-t-elle par dire

- **Bonjour, je t'ai apporté un café et un beignet aux pommes, je me suis dit que les petits déjeuners de l'hôpital ne doivent pas être très à ton goût.**

 **-Ils sont immondes ! Merci.**

 **-De rien,** répondit Regina avec un sourire sincère, **J'ai discuté avec Miss Lucas.**

 **-Et ? Elle a découvert que tu étais moi et que j'étais toi ?** paniqua quelque peu Emma.

 **-Non, elle m'a juste dit que toute la ville trouvait ça étrange que Emma Swan ce préoccupe tant de la Méchante Reine sur le point de mourir…**

 **-Oh … Qu'as-tu répondu ?**

 **-Que je ne laisserais pas une personne seule dans la souffrance.**

Emma sourit, Regina Mills était bien différente de la personne que tous ces habitants pensaient connaître. Elle perdu vite son sourire en comprenant qu'ils la laisseraient tous mourir, c'était un ''miracle'' que Whale accepte de s'occuper d'elle.

Le silence s'installa le temps que les deux femmes dégustaient lors beignets et leur café. Ce silence n'était pas pesant, mais l'on sentait bien que des interrogations restaient en suspens. Elles s'évitaient du regard, comme pour retarder ce moment où il faudrait des réponses, des vraies. C'est Emma qui se décida à briser le silence la première.

- **On fait quoi maintenant ?**

 **-J'en sais rien…** soupira Regina

- **Si je reste dans ton corps… je vais mourir et…**

 **-Je sais !** la coupa Regina énervé, **je sais,** reprit-elle plus tristement.

Le reste de la journée, une tension régnait dans la pièce, aucune des deux femmes n'abordait Le sujet. Elles savaient toutes les deux que demain était le jour où rien ne serait plus comme avant. Si Emma restait dans le corps de Regina, elle finirait par mourir, le cœur dévoré par le Ténèbres. Mais comment trouver le True Love ? La tristesse qui les tiraillait était palpable.

De son côté Regina n'arrivait toujours à na pas se sentir coupable. Encore une fois, si quelqu'un meurt, c'est de sa faute. Mais ce quelqu'un était Emma, et elle refusait de laisser la mère de fils mourir. Elle se leva précipitamment et salua la brune.

Elle monta dans la Volkswagen et roula à toute allure à l'appartement des Charming. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit impatiemment qu'on lui ouvre la porte. A peine le visage de David apparut que la blonde demanda à voir son fils. La tête brune apparut au loin, surprit de voir sa mère à cette heure-ci.

 **-Henry, prend tes affaires et suis moi s'il te plait.**

Le garçon acquiesça, trop heureux de passer du temps avec sa mère. Mary-Margaret rejoint son mari et sa fille, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

 **-Emma, tout va bien ? Pourquoi emmènes-tu Henry ?**

- **Il va passé la nuit avec moi.**

 **-Où ça ? Tu n'as pas d'appartement.**

 **-Chez Regina…** devant l'air interrogateur de blanche, Regina chercha une excuse, **Oui, comme Regina est à l'hôpital et na va pas mieux, je me suis dit que passer du temps chez elle ferait du bien à Henry…**

Blanche hocha la tête peu convaincu, mais laissa tout de même Henry et sa fille s'en aller sans demander plus de détails.

 _Jeudi – 20h32 – Manoir Mills (2_ _jours pour lever le sortilège)_

 **-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Et je ne suis pas sûr que maman apprécierait que je sois encore debout à cette heure comme j'ai école demain…**

 **-Non, pas d'école demain mon chéri !**

 **-Arrête tu parles comme maman !** rigola le jeune garçon.

- **Parce que c'est moi…**

Henry stoppa ses rires immédiatement et arqua un sourcil en guise de questionnement. Regina lui conta alors toute l'histoire, le sort, l'énigme, le True Love, que c'était en fait Emma qui était à l'hôpital.

- **Henry, j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver le True Love d'Emma, seulement…**

 **-Seulement quoi ?**

 **-Demain c'est le dernier jour…**

 **-Il va falloir que l'on s'organise alors, on appellera ça … l'opération Mamans**

 **-Avec Emma nous avons déjà fait des recherches à la bibliothèque mais nous n'avons rien trouvé qui puisse nous aider sans magie…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète on trouvera. Demain on ira voir Emma et travaillera tous les trois.**

 _Vendredi – 8h00 – Hôpital de Storybrook (dernier_ _jour pour lever le sortilège)_

Henry et Regina était présent à huit heures tapantes pour le début des visites. Alors qu'ils remontaient les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Emma, ils croisèrent le Docteur Whale qui les interpela.

 **-Comment va-t-elle docteur ?** demanda Regina.

 **-Son état c'est gravement aggravé pendant la nuit… Je crains qu'elle ne tienne pas jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.**

Il s'en alla, Henry et Regina entrèrent dans la chambre de Emma elle était réveillé mais la pièce était pratiquement plongée dans l'obscurité. La brune était allongée dans le lit les yeux fermés, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur. Elle souffrait cela se voyait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle découvrit Regina et henry, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation.

 **-Salut gamin, t'es pas en cours ?** Se rendant compte qu'elle venait de parler comme Emma et non Regina, elle jeta un air paniqué à la blonde.

 **-T'inquiète maman m'a tout raconté !** répondit-il en remarquant le trouble de sa mère, **et on n'a pas de temps à perdre, je vais t'aider à trouver ton True Love !**

 **-Gamin… Il plis le temps, c'est trop tard.**

 **-Non, on va faire une liste du style de mec qui te plait, après j'irais faire le tour de Storybrook et ramènerais tous les hommes correspondants à cette description.**

 **-Henry,** intervint Regina, **quand tu m'as dit que tout avait un plan… je ne pensais pas que cela incluait de partir chercher tous les hommes de Storybrook.**

 **-Mais on peut toujours essayer, c'est notre dernier espoir !**

 **-Henry, ta mère à raison, de plus si tu leur dis que c'est pour aider Regina ça ne fonctionnera pas et si tu leur explique la situation toute la ville sera au courant que je me meurs et on accusera Regina encore une fois, je ne veux pas que ça arrive…**

 **-On peut quand même essayer, s'il vous plait !**

 **-Il est vraiment têtu cet enfant…** déclara Emma, **ok on essai.**

 **-Couleur des cheveux ? Bruns, blonds ?**

 **-Euh… brun,** répondu Emma au dépourvu, pendant que Henry notait précieusement mes réponses.

- **Couleur des yeux ?**

Emma fixait Regina qui était resté debout au milieu de la pièce et que la fixait également.

- **Marrons**

 **-La taille ? Plutôt grand ou plutôt petit ?**

 **-Euh… c'est quoi ces questions ?**

 **-Répond on a pas beaucoup de temps pour mener à bien l'opération Mamans.**

 **-Dans ce cas … Plutôt petit.**

 **-Niveau caractère, quelqu'un de discret ou quelqu'un d'autoritaire**

 **-Autoritaire.**

Regina ne supportait plus le regard de la brune et détourna les yeux pour aller s'assoir sur le fauteuil près du lit. Chaque échange de regard qu'elle partageait avec Emma était si… Intense !

Une fois que Henry eut terminé de poser ces question toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, il demanda à sa mère son téléphone et contacta son grand-père.

 **-Pourquoi appelles-tu David ?** demanda Regina.

- **Je vais partir chercher le True Love de Emma avec lui comme ça vous restez toutes les deux et Emma n'est pas seule.**

Avant qu'une des deux femmes ne répondent, il sortit de la chambre et alla attendre son grand-père.

 _Vendredi – 18h32 – Hôpital de Storybrook (dernier_ _jours pour lever le sortilège)_

Henry et David état rentré seuls. Evidement il n'avait trouvé aucun homme correspondant à la description de Emma. L'intention était bonne, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on trouve le Véritable Amour.

L'état de santé de Emma ne s'améliorait pas. Tout le monde désespérait. Quand l'heure de fin des visites arriva, le Docteur Whale demanda à tout le monde de quitter les lieux, mais les supplications eurent raisons de lui et il les laissa profiter du peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient tous ensemble.

 _Vendredi – 23h57 – Hôpital de Storybrook (dernier_ _jours pour lever le sortilège)_

Tout le monde s'était réuni pour ce moment tant redouté. David, dans un coin de la pièce, regardait la brune, sa fille, allongée dans le lit, les yeux tristes. Henry était appuyé sur le lit de sa mère à qu'il' regardait, l'air grave. Puis enfin Regina était là. Elle se tenait près de la brune, ne retenant pas ses larmes et lui serrant la main. L'horloge au-dessus de la prote de la chambre leur indiquait qu'il ne restait que deux minutes avant que minuit ne sonne.

 _23h58_

Le silence était lourd, étouffant. Tous les regards pivotaient entre Emma et l'horloge.

 _23h59_

 **-Emma,** commença Regina en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, **Je suis tellement désolé…**

 **-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui est lancé ce sort stupide.**

 **-Mais, tu vas mourir et… je suis… je ne peux rien faire…**

 _23h59, 48sec_

Elle appuya son front sur celui d'Emma, pour un dernier regard avant que tout cela ne devienne définitif.

 _23h59, 52sec_

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour graver cette image en elle, cette image du regard le plus doux et attendrissant qu'elle ne connaisse.

 _23h59, 55sec_

Emma eu une violente douleur qui la fit grimacer.

 _23h59, 58sec_

Regina, dans un dernier élan s'approcha encore plus prêt de la brune, les yeux toujours clos …

 _23h59, 59sec_

… Et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Un fourmillement parcourut le corps de Regina et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva allongée dans le lit, le visage d'Emma encore penché au-dessus d'elle.

La blonde se redressa un peu n'étant pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Tous les regards de la pièce étaient posés sur elles. Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, et avant qu'elle ne réagisse, Regina s'était levé et l'entrainait pour un deuxième baiser plus approfondit.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hey !**

 **Voici le chapitre 9 !**

 **Mais je vais d'abord répondre aux guest :**

 **Guest 1 : Une fin heureuse ? Si je te le dis il n'y aura plus de surprise... donc patience !**

 **Guest 2 : Et oui le True Love de Emma c'est Regina, mais encore faut-il qu'elles l'acceptent...**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _23h59, 59sec_

… _Et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Un fourmillement parcourut le corps de Regina et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva allongée dans le lit, le visage d'Emma encore penché au-dessus d'elle._

 _La blonde se redressa un peu n'étant pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui venait de se passer. Tous les regards dans la pièce étaient posés sur elles. Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et avant qu'elle ne réagisse, Regina s'était levée et l'entraînait pour un deuxième baiser plus approfondi._

A peine les lèvres de Regina quittèrent celles d'Emma, que cette dernière s'écarta violement de la brune et sortit en courant de la chambre. Elle courut sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner, sans savoir où elle allait. Elle s'arrêtat dans la forêt, lorsque ses jambes menacèrent de ne plus la supporter. Elle s'appuya sur un arbre, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et se laissa glisser le long du tronc pour finir assise sur le sol. Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

OOOoooOOO

Regina, Henry et David avaient regardé la blonde s'enfuir. Une vive douleur dans la poitrine de la brune la ramena à la dure réalité : son cœur devenait noir. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, son regard si sombre, teinté d'un voile violet. Elle comprit. Elle que l'Evil Queen était là. Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violet.

David et Henry restaient là, bouche bée. Henry affichait un petit sourire, heureux que ses mères aillent mieux, mais surtout content de la tournure des évènements. David lui restait la bouche entre-ouverte, sans bouger. Après quelques minutes, il dit à Henry qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer et de laisser un peu d'espace aux deux femmes.

A peine rentrés au loft, Blanche leur posa une multitude de questions sur Regina, allait-elle mieux, s'en sortirait-elle… David hésita à dire toute la vérité à sa femme, mais il se dit qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard, quand les choses seraient un peu plus claires, pour lui, pour Emma et pour Regina.

Uner certaine gêne régnait à l'appartement, Henry et David étaient inquiets pour Emma, un peu aussi pour Regina. Ils hésitèrent plusieurs fois à partir à la recherche de la blonde mais ils s'étaient ravisés, leur laisser le temps de réfléchir à la situation était la meilleure chose à faire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Emma en un bien piteux état. Elle semblait épuisée, elle était sale, un mélange de sueur et de terre recouvrait son visage et ses vêtements. Sans un mot pour qui que ce soit, elle alla dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une longue douche, et sortit en se dirigeant dans sa chambre. Sa mère lui avait parlé mais aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles. Elle se jeta sur son lit et fixa le plafond.

Un poids sur sa gauche l'informa qu'une personne s'était assise sur le lit. Son père était là. Il la regardait sans parler, sans bouger. Emma ne tourna même pas la tête pour le regarder, elle n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'il parte. Elle savait qu'il voulait parler, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette discussion. Mais ses espoirs furent vains, son père finit par prendre la parole.

\- **Je pense que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant mais…**

 **\- Jamais, je n'aurai JA-MAIS envie d'en parler.**

 **\- Mais,** reprit David, **Emma ! Elle t'a embrassée et vous êtes redevenues vous-même ! Seul le Tr-**

 **\- True Love pouvait nous libérer ! Je sais !** le coupa Emma **J'y ai déjà réfléchi mais… Il doit y avoir une erreur, Regina ne peut pas être mon… Non, impossible.**

 **\- J'ai tout autant de mal à y croire. Il faut que vous en parliez toutes les deux,** déclara-t-il le plus calmement possible.

 **\- Quoi ? Non, mais c'est tout ce que ça te fait,** s'énerva Emma en se redressant, **tu découvres que le Grand Amour de ta fille est très probablement ta pire ennemie et toi tu réagis comme si tout allait bien. Papa ! C'est Regina ! L'Evil Queen ! Celle qui a tué des milliers de personnes !**

 **\- Je sais déjà tout ça Emma ! Mais je sais aussi que le Véritable Amour peut se présenter où on l'attend le moins. Entre deux amis, deux ennemis, deux… femmes… la liste est longue.**

 **\- Alors c'est ça qui te dérange le plus ? Que ce soit une femme ?**

 **\- Emma, je n'ai pas dit ça.**

 **\- Je sors prendre l'air !** ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

OOOoooOOO

Regina était réapparue dans son caveau, le seul endroit où elle sentait vraiment en sécurité. Après le départ précipité de la blonde, elle s'était téléportée car elle sentait son cœur s'assombrir et elle n'aurait pas supporté que l'Evil Queen refasse surface devant son fils.

Ses esprits peu à peu calmés, elle se permit de penser un peu plus à la situation. Elle avait embrassé Emma. Et elle s'était réveillée ! Emma… Mais pourquoi s'était-elle enfuit ? Elle s'approcha de son miroir et d'un mouvement de poignet, l'image de la blonde apparut. Regina la regarda s'écrouler au pied d'un arbre. Elle se replia sur elle-même et semblait… pleurer. Pourquoi diable pleurait-elle ? Cette vision fendit le cœur de la brune déjà affaibli.

En observant Emma elle songea aux sentiments qu'elle avait trop longtemps gardé enfouis. Quand elle avait cru la perdre, elle s'était dit qu'il était temps qu'elle laisse parler son cœur. Dans un élan de courage, ou de folie, elle s'était penchée et l'avait embrassée. Cela avait eu l'effet escompté puisqu'elles avaient retrouvé leur corps initial. Mais maintenant, elle hésitait et regrettait. Emma s'était-elle enfuie car ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ?

Regina regarda à nouveau le miroir pour voir sa blonde.

 _«_ _ **Quoi ? Non, mais c'est tout ce que ça te fait,**_ _s'énerva Emma en se redressant,_ _ **tu découvres que le Grand Amour de ta fille est très probablement ta pire ennemie et toi tu réagis comme si tout allait bien. Papa ! C'est Regina ! L'Evil Queen ! Celle qui a tué des milliers de personnes !**_ **»**

C'en fut trop pour Regina. Emma ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Sans vraiment quelle le contrôle, un vase explosa dans la pièce. Une larme solitaire s'évada d'un de ses yeux, puis visage devint froid, il n'exprimait plus aucun sentiment autre que la colère.

OOOoooOOO

Emma vagabondait dans les rues de Storybrook, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était vingt-et-une heures bien passées. Son portable affichait plusieurs appels en absence de son père et Henry. Elle n'avait pas voulu répondre, elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir.

L'air se faisait de plus en plus frais. Elle décida de s'arrêter au Rabbit Hole. Elle s'assit au bar et commanda un premier verre. Quand le serveur eut fini de lui remplir, elle le saisit et se tourna pour parcourir la salle du regard. Il y avait un peu de monde. Certains dansaient, d'autres s'amusaient assis à une table entre amis.

Elle but d'une traite son verre et en demanda un deuxième.

\- **Besoin d'oublier quelque chose Shérif Swan ?**

 **\- Dr Whale, quelle surprise,** répondit la blonde d'un air effacé.

\- **Je pensais que le ''réveil'' soudain de Madame Mills vous ravirait un peu plus. Vous avez pensé toute la semaine à ses côtés. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé.**

Emma finit le contenu de son verre, puis en demanda un autre, qu'elle but immédiatement.

\- **Vous devriez-vous calmer un peu.**

 **\- La ferme Whale ! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un médecin alcoolique !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas alcoolique !** se défendit l'homme, **Mademoiselle Swan si vous continuez ainsi je devrais appeler votre mère pour qu'elle vienne vous chercher,** menaça-t-il quand elle termina encore un verre.

\- **En quoi ça vous regarde mon état ? Appelez ma mère si ça vous chante !**

 **\- Allez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi vous buvez comme ça à la fin !**

Emma sentit sa tête tourner. L'alcool faisait son effet, elle le savait. Et quand elle avait bu, elle parlait. Elle racontait tout à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

 **\- C'est Regina !** commença-t-elle, **J'en avais assez de ne pas la comprendre, de ne pas réussir à cerner qui elle était ! Alors je suis allée voir Gold. Il m'a donné une potion qui a inversé nos corps. Celle que vous avez soigné ce n'était pas Regina ! C'était moi !**

Whale la regarda interdit, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer son récit.

 **\- Plus aucun magie n'avait d'emprise sur nous et nous avions une semaine pour trouver la solution pour nous libérer du sortilège, ou tout aurait été définitif. La solution était bien évidement le True Love ! Il fallait trouver mon True Love, Regina ayant déjà perdu Daniel… Puis mon cœur, ou celui de Regina je ne sais pas vraiment, a commencé à s'imprégner des Ténèbres, la magie ne les bridant plus.**

Elle prit une longue pause et fixa un point sur le comptoir. Whale n'osait pas intervenir, il était comme figé. Ne voulant pas brusquer la blonde, il attendait.

 **\- Juste avant que le semaine ne soit écoulée, elle m'a embrassée. E** lle fixait toujours le point et parlait plus pour elle-même que pour le médecin. **Elle m'a embrassée et tout est revenu normal !**

 **-** **Attendez ! Regina vous a embrassée ?**

 **\- Oui… et j'ai fui.**

 **\- Ça explique bien des choses…**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Il y a des bruits qui courent Shérif Swan. Sur vous et Regina. Vous avez passé la semaine ensemble et maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Mais certaines personnes trouvent qu'il y a toujours eu entre vous une sorte… de tension. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens, plus comme une attraction.**

 **\- Vous dites que des habitants pensent que je suis attirée pas Regina ? C'est ridicule !**

 **\- En tout cas si seul le True Love pouvait vous libérer de ce sort et que c'est le baiser de Regina qui a tout arrangé…**

Emma soupira. Comme si elle ne le savait pas ! Pendant un temps, elle avait douté de son amitié pour Regina. Quand elle l'avait vue débarquer dans ses tailleurs tous plus sexy les uns que les autres, ou tous ses décolletés à perdre le souffle, elle n'avait pas pu nier que cette femme était magnifique. Elle avait déjà étéattiré par des femmes dans le passé, mais jamais comme elle l'avait été avec la belle brune. Regina était différente. Mais elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était. C'était la mère de son fils. C'est pourquoi elle avait préféré la détester que l'aimer.

\- **Vous devriez aller lui parler.**

La voix de Whale, qu'elle avait pratiquement oublié, la ramena à elle. Ils avaient raison. Son père, Whale, elle devait en parler avec Regina. Seulement, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle s'était tellement acharnée à la détester qu'elle doutait de sa capacité à l'aimer de nouveau.

Elle finit par payer ses consommations et sortit du bar. Que faire ? Elle regarda sa montre, il n'était pas raisonnable de parler à Regina maintenant. Mais l'alcool troublant sa raison, elle se dirigea vers la maison du maire. Après vingt minutes de marche, elle gravit les quelques marches qui lui permettaient d'accéder à la porte. Elle frappa plusieurs coups et attendit.

Aucune réponse.

Elle réitéra son geste. Cette fois une lumière s'alluma, des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- **Mademoiselle Swan ? Que faites-vous dehors à une heure pareille ?**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Regina tournait en rond depuis des heures dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait beau essayer, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, les paroles de la blonde résonnaient, son cœur se serrait et la colère venait. Elle avait donc optait pour la lecture. Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle lisait en ce moment et tenta de se concentrer sur les lignes. Elle avait pris une grande résolution, maintenant, elle avait décidé que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle avait toujours réussi à faire comme si Emma Swan lui était indifférente, elle recommencerait.

Des coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Deux heures. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à cette heure ? Peu importait qui était assez stupide pour frapper chez elle à cette heure, elle n'irait pas ouvrir. Seulement les coups reprirent. Elle enleva ses lunettes qu'elle avait mises pour lire et enfila son peignoir de satin. Elle descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

\- **Mademoiselle Swan ? Que faites-vous dehors à une heure pareille ?**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Ohlalalalala !**

 **Je poste ce chapitre en retard. Je m'en excuse mille fois ! Je suis débordée en ce moment. En tout cas, JAMAIS je n'abandonnerais cette histoire. Jamais.**

 **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais j'y ai tout de même jeté un petit coup d'œil.**

 **Votre soutiens (que ce soit les reviews, les Fav/Follow) me fais énormément plaisir et m'aide à écrire chaque jour.**

 **Dans ce chapitre 10, il n'y a pas énormément d'action, je pose les bases pour la suite.**

 **Suite, qui arrivera rapidement je l'espère ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Des coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Deux heures. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à cette heure ? Peu importait qui était assez stupide pour frapper chez elle à cette heure, elle n'irait pas ouvrir. Seulement les coups reprirent. Elle enleva ses lunettes qu'elle avait mises pour lire et enfila son peignoir de satin. Elle descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte._

 _-_ _ **Mademoiselle Swan ? Que faites-vous dehors à une heure pareille ?**_

 **OOOoooOOO**

De longues secondes s'étaient écoulaient depuis que Regina avait ouvert la porte **.** Emma regardait la brune, la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle s'était répétée des dizaines de fois ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Mais là, les yeux de Regina, sombres et déformés par la colère ainsi que ce retour brutal au « vous » et « Mademoiselle Swan », l'avaient un peu ralentit. Elle resta à regarder la mairesse qui s'impatientait.

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan !**

 **\- Regina… Je… enfin tu… euh …**

 **\- Ne me dite pas que vous avez bu ?**

 **\- Ok, je ne te le dirais pas…** S'exclama la blonde en esquissant un grand sourire amusé.

 **\- C'est très puéril Miss Swan…** Elle soupira fortement, d'énervement probablement et ouvrit un peu plus la porte, **Entrez, je vais appeler Monsieur Nolan pour qu'il vienne vous chercher.**

 **\- Oh non, Gina' ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille !**

Sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque de la blonde, Regina saisit son téléphone et commença à composer le numéro de téléphone des Blanchard mais la blonde se leva et d'un bond s'empara du téléphone de la brune. Elle traversa le salon en courant et riant à gorge d'employée. Regina se posta les bras croisés et le regard furieux. La blonde cessa un instant ses rires et observa les yeux noir de colère de Regina, avant de se remettre à rire.

 **\- Même pas peur de tes gros yeux !** cria Emma entre deux fou-rire.

 **\- Vous vous comportez comme une enfant Miss Swan ! Grandissez un peu !**

 **\- Une enfant peut être, mais surtout une enfant qui a bu !** rigola de plus belle Emma.

Regina soupira fortement, elle s'approcha rapidement de la blonde et lui arracha le

téléphone des mains avant qu'elle n'ait le réflexe de la retenir. Elle pianota le numéro de David qui décrocha rapidement, malgré l'heure tardive.

\- _**Bonsoir, David Nolan.**_

 **\- Monsieur Nolan, Madame Mills, je vous appel car votre fille est totalement saoule chez moi.**

 **-** _ **Emma est avec vous ?**_

 _ **-**_ **M'avez-vous écouté au moins ?**

 **-** _ **Oui, bien sûr … C'est juste que cela me surprend… c'est tout… J'arrive tout de suite..**_

Regina raccrocha prendre la peine de remercié David. Ses nerfs étaient à vif et elle était sur le point de craquer, de rire d'Emma, avec Emma. _Sa_ blonde préférée totalement bourée dans son salon… Elle n'avait jamais songé que cela pouvait arriver mais elle trouait la situation très amusante. Cependant, elle s'était promis de ne plus lui succomber, pour moins risquer de souffrir.

 **\- Votre père va arriver.** Dit-elle calmement.

\- **Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ?**

 **\- Parce que vous avez était plutôt clair quant à notre… Situation ou… Relation…**

 **\- Quoi ?! Attends. Là je n'y comprends plus rien moi ! Expliques-toi Regina !**

 **-Laissez-tomber.**

Elle croisa le regard de Emma. Elle y lut l'incompréhension. En y réfléchissant, elle trouvait logique que la blonde soit perdue. Emma n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait été espionnée, que ses mots avaient blessé Regina.

- **Je vous ai espionné avec votre père,** lâcha-t-elle enfin **, vous me détestez, j'ai compris. C'est pourquoi je fais en sorte que nos vies redeviennent comme avant. Chacune de son côté.**

Ce fut la douche froide pour Emma. Son taux d'alcoolémie chuta d'un coup. Elle n'était pas ure de bien comprendre ce que racontait la brune. Elle l'avait espionné et visiblement ce qu'elle a vu ne lui a pas plus… Mais qu'a-t-elle vu ? Comment se faire pardonner ?

Elle était venue ici pour lui avouer _''ses sentiments'',_ mais elle venait de se prendre une claque. Elle contourna le canapé et se laissa tomber dessus. Elle releva la tête vers la brune. Regina avait un regard grave et triste. Quand elle aperçut le regard de Emma posé sur elle, elle remis son masque de froideur et d'indifférence.

- **Votre père sera là d'une minute à l'autre,** déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Emma resta seule dans le salon. Elle tournait et retournait la situation dans sa tête mais elle revenait toujours à la même conclusion. Elle avait blessé Regina, comment ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais il était certain que la brune souffrait… par sa faute.

Quand des coups frappés à la porte retentirent dans le manoir, Regina sortit de la cuisine. Elle alla ouvrir à David alors que Emma était encore assise dans le canapé, à ses réflexions.

\- **Merci de vous être déplacé David.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, elle nous vous a pas trop dérangé j'espère. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui à prit…**

 **\- C'est oublié, suivez-moi, elle est dans le salon.**

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la pièce en question, la blonde apparut. Elle scruta Regina durant de longue secondes. Ce regard déstabilisa la brune qui détourna les yeux pour cacher sa gêne. Puis la blonde regarda finalement son père.

- **Merci d'être venue me chercher,** en se tournant vers Regina une dernière fois, **au revoir… Regina.**

Père et fille regagnèrent la voiture et rentrèrent à l'appartement sans un mot. Une fois arrivé, Emma monta directement dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Elle entendit les pas de son père dans l'escalier. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni l'état pour une discussion avec David.

David se racla la gorge et s'assit timidement sur le bord du lit. Emma tourna la tête vers lui l'interrogeant du regard. Emma se redressa et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Son regard se planta dans le vide.

- **Pourquoi tu es allé chez Regina ce soir… Ou plutôt cette nuit ?** Dit-il en regardant sa montre.

 **\- J'en sais rien, j'ai bu, ça doit être l'alcool, je n'étais pas pleinement consciente de mes actes.**

 **\- Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir Emma.**

 **-Ok…** Elle soupira un grand coup, **J'étais au Rabbit Hole, j'ai croisé Whale et nous avons discuté. De moi. De Regina. De Regina et moi. Et j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'en réalité, il était possible que je l'aime et que comme d'habitude, j'ai fuis. L'alcool m'aidant, j'avais décidé de tout lui avouer.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es retrouvé chez elle…**

 **\- Oui, mais elle était redevenue froide. La Regina distante et hautaine. Ça m'a détruite. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'avait espionné. Ce qu'elle à vue lui brisé le cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vue, mais je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à me faire pardonner un jour…**

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. David le remarqua et attrapa sa fille par les épaules en la serrant contre lui dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas si elle est vraiment… Ton True Love, vous trouverez vraiment un moyen de tout arranger. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais vous devriez en parler, sérieusement, et quand tu seras sobre.**

 **\- Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir en parler…**

 **OOOoooOOO**

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Regina n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se poster devant le miroir après le départ de la blonde. D'un mouvement de poignet, elle put voir la blonde et son père dans la voiture. Le silence qui régnait avait été palpable. Mais ce qu'elle avait surtout retenue c'était le discourt de Emma. Alors elle était venue pour lui avouer ses sentiments ?

Regina s'en voulait, mais ce qui l'a fit surtout culpabilisé était quand Emma s'était mise à pleurer. Elle y avait peut-être était un peu fort. Mais son cœur était blessé et malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraître, la lutte contre les Ténébres était un combat à chaque minute.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hey !**

 **Je suis vraiment impardonnable pour tout mon retard ! Je n'arrête pas de culpabilisé de vous faire attendre si longtemps. **

**J'ai traversé une très mauvaise période, pour des raisons dont je ne parlerais pas ici. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment écrire, sauf si vous vouliez un texte triste et dépressif :)**

 **Enfin bref me revoilà et en pleine forme ! Parlons un peu de ce chapitre :**

 **Nous sommes entrés dans ce que je considère comme la deuxième partie de mon histoire. Ce chapitre est différent des autres car c'est en grande partie un flash back qui ne se terminera qu'au chapitre suivant, et une partie est du point de vue de Regina.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Regina s'en voulait, mais ce qui la fit surtout culpabiliser était quand Emma s'était mise à pleurer. Elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Mais son cœur était blessé et malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraître, la lutte contre les Ténébres était un combat de chaque minute.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que Emma était allée chez Regina. Et depuis, la brune n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Elle s'était renfermée dans son manoir. Elle n'ouvrait à personne, pas même Henry. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait poussé Emma à venir ici. Elle regardait l'immense demeure depuis de longues minutes, elle avait frappé et n'avait obtenu aucune réponse bien évidement. Mais elle était restée, l'espoir que la brune change d'avis et ne lui ouvre s'amoindrissant un peu plus chaque seconde.

Après un long soupir et un dernier regard appuyé sur la porte du manoir, elle tourna les talons et commença à remonter l'allée, quand un bruit sourd retentit dans la maison. Immédiatement, Emma retourna à la porte.

 **\- Regina ? Est-ce que ça va ? Regina ! Réponds-moi !** hurla-t-elle à travers la porte.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse mais lorsqu'un second bruit retentit, s'en fut trop pour Emma. Elle recula pour prendre de l'élan et se rua sur la porte, l'ouvrant d'un coup de pied. Elle tomba au sol quand la porte fut ouverte mais elle se releva et traversa toute la maison pour trouver la reine.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre de la brune.

Elle était là.

La pièce était dans un état pitoyable : certains objets étaient brûlés, d'autres totalement détruits. Regina gisait sur le sol, une partie du tailleur qu'elle portait déchiré. Emma accourut auprès d'elle et lui souleva la tête.

\- Mon Dieu Regina que t'est-t-il arrivé ?

 ***FLASH BACK***

 **Point de vue de Regina**

 ** _Quelques jours plus tôt…_**

David venait de partir avec Emma et je me trouvais seule, à nouveau. Je venais d'assister à leur discussion au travers du miroir. Vu l'heure bien avancée, je décidais de repartir se coucher. Allongée dans mon lit,je cherchais le sommeil, en vain. Je tournais, me retournais, rien n'y faisait. Mes pensées s'égarèrent vers Emma. Elle était venue pour me parlais, malgré l'alcool, sérieusement de ce qu'elle ressentait. J'écarquillais les yeux, Emma ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Je me tournais une dernière fois dans mon lit, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de larmes de tristesse d'avoir rejeté Emma, ou de colère face au comportement de la blonde.

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux, je me levais. Je pris rapidement une douche, il fallait que je me rende à la mairie. Alors que je peaufinais mon maquillage pour cacher ma fatigue, une douleur dans l'abdomen me fit étaler du mascara sur ma joue. Je l'enlevais et repris mon tube de mascara quand une nouvelle douleur me le fit lâcher. Je me retins au bord du lavabo. Quand je relevais la tête et croisais mon reflet. Mes yeux s'étaient assombris, mes traits s'étaient durcis. L'espace d'un instant j'ai vraiment cru être face à l'EvilQueen, mais tout disparut d'un clignement d'yeux.

Je me reculais comme effrayée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une autre douleur vint me frapper, plus forte, tellement que je n'eus pas le temps de me rattraper à quoi que soit et tombais au sol. Ma tête heurta le carrelage. Tout devint flou, puis noir.

Je me réveillais doucement, le corps endolori, la vision trouble. Quand je le pus enfin, j'ouvris les yeux et jaugea la pièce. Je n'étais plus dans ma salle de bain, mais dans une de mes chambres d'amis. Un mal de tête vrillait mes tympans alors que j'essayais de me lever. En me dirigeant vers les escaliers, mes jambes flageolantes, j'évitais le miroir, persuadée que ma tête était affreuse. Je me rendis dans la cuisine et laissais deux aspirines se dissoudre dans l'eau. Je posais ma tête sur mes mains, en appui sur mes coudes. Quand les comprimés eurent disparu, j'avalais d'une traite le contenu du verre. Je quittais la cuisine dans le but de rejoindre mon salon et de m'avachir dans mon canapé.

J'allumais la télévision. Le journal télévisé du soir me fit prendre conscience de l'heure tardive. J'avais donc dormi toute la journée ? J'attrapais mon téléphone, il y avait cinq appels en absence de la mairie, trois messages d'Henry et un message vocal de Emma. J'eus la force, ou le courage, d'appuyer sur le bouton de la messagerie.

« Regina c'est Emma, je tenais à m'excuser pour avoir déboulé chez toi comme ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris… Enfin si… je… euh… J'aimerais te parler si tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder. Prends soin de toi. Au revoir, Regina. »

C'était bizarre, mais ça me faisait du bien d'entendre la voix d'Emma, elle sonnait comme une mélodie tendre et affectueuse. Je la rappellerais plus tard, quand cette insupportable migraine sera passée. Je lus les messages de mon fils.

 _Henry ; 17h04_

Coucou, je pense que tu m'as oubliée, je t'attends devant l'école.

 _Henry ; 17h39_

Maman, comme tu n'es pas venue c'est Emma qui m'a récupéré… Je vais passer la soirée chez mes grands-parents. Tu m'inquiètes, ce n'est pas ton genre de ne pas me donner de nouvelles.

 _Henry ; 19h58_

Je suis passée à la maison avec Emma mais tu n'as pas ouvert, je pense donc que tu es à la mairie en pleine réunion interminable ou plongée dans un dossier important. On se voit demain, je t'aime maman.

Mon cœur se brisa dans ma poitrine. J'avais oublié Henry à l'école. Mon fils, ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je pianotai vite fait une réponse pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. J'hésitai à lui dire la vérité, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète plus que nécessaire mais lui mentir n'était pas la solution.

\- Bonjour mon trésor, je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir oublié. Une migraine est arrivée ce matin et je me suis endormie je viens de me réveiller. Passe une bonne soirée chez Emma. Je t'aime aussi mon petit prince.-

Une fois le message envoyé je posais mon téléphone sur la table basse et m'enfonçais dans mon canapé, j'avais terriblement froid, mais en même temps cette sensation d'étouffer de chaleur. Je m'enroulais dans un plaid et zappais jusqu'à trouver un film. Je m'endormis devant, non sans une dernière pensée pour une certaine blonde.

* * *

 **C'est un peu court je sais, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une petite review.**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **MissOuat4ever**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 12 ! Alors attention au âmes sensibles, un passage est un peu, _UN PEU_ , violent. **

**Je remercie les guests pour leurs reviews, je ne peux pas leur répondre mais sachez que vos message me font plaisir ;)**

 **J'aimerais répondre à plusieurs questions/remarques qui m'ont étaient faites :**

 **Tout d'abord, oui Henry n'est pas très intégré à l'histoire, tout simplement parce que c'est un personnage que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement (pas du tout même) et qu'il m'est donc difficile d'écrire à son propos. Cependant, il sera bientôt plus présent dans l'histoire ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Ensuite, les "on ne voit pas beaucoup de SwanQueen pour l'instant" c'est normal, il faut laisser du temps à l'histoire pour se construire, si tout arrivait directement ce serait trop facile et je ne serais pas ici ;p**

 **Et pour finir, pour "la fin heureuse" je ne dis rien sinon il n'y a plus de suspense, mais je ne garantie rien :)**

 **Voilà voilà, comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai retrouvé la joie de vivre et la motivation ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Une fois le message envoyé je posai mon téléphone sur la table basse et m'enfonçai dans mon canapé, j'avais terriblement froid, mais en même temps cette sensation d'étouffer de chaleur. Je m'enroulai dans un plaid et zappai jusqu'à trouver un film. Je m'endormis devant, non sans une dernière pensée pour une certaine blonde._

En me réveillant dans mon salon, il me fallut quelques minutes pour jauger l'endroit. Je me levais et remarquais que je ne souffrais plus d'aucun maux. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me préparer un petit déjeuner et avaler un vrai repas, ce que je n'avais pas eu la veille. J'optais pour des pancakes. Mon mugg de café terminé et mon assiette vidé, je montais me préparer pour mon travail. Une fois lavé et habillé, je me postais devant mon miroir prête à me maquiller. Cependant, une étrange sensation de déjà vu me tordait le ventre, accompagnée d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois ma mise en beauté terminée, des coups retentirent à la porte. Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas qui pouvait venir me déranger si tôt. Peut-être était-ce Henry qui voulait me voir avant d'aller à l'école. Mon cœur se gonfla à cette idée. Je descendis ouvrir la porte, mais mon sourire s'effaça quand, sur le pas de la porte, je découvris Sydney Glass. Qu'est-ce que ce journaliste de malheur venait faire ici ?

 **\- Bonjour Madame le Maire, excusez-moi de vous déranger de si bon matin mais je-**

 **\- Venais en au fait Sydney !** n'énervais-je, **Que voulez-vous ?**

 **\- Euh… oui… Voyez-vous hier nous avions un entretien de prévu… mais comme vous n'êtes pas allée travailler je me demandais si vous auriez quelques instants à m'accorder avant de partir pour la mairie…**

 **\- Non Sydney prenez un nouveau rendez-vous auprès de ma secrétaire.**

Je commençais à fermer la porte quand son insupportable voix m'arrêta dans mon geste.

 **\- Non attendez s'il vous plait ! C'est mon supérieur que me met la pression, je devais lui fournir l'article hier et je me suis dit que si j'arrivais avec mes notes ce matin cela atténuerait un peu sa colère…**

Je laissais échapper un long soupir et m'effaçais en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. D'un signe de tête je l'invitais à entrer. Il me remercia d'innombrable ''Merci Madame le Maire'', tous plus mielleux les uns que les autres.

Nous nous installions dans mon bureau pour qu'il commence à me poser ses questions. J'y répondais froidement et sèchement. Plus les questions passaient, plus mon regard se posait sur l'horloge, cet idiot allait me mettre en retard. Alors que je lui expliquais poliment en me levant qu'il était plus que temps pour moi de partir car je voulais rattraper mon retard de la veille, quand il me saisit le bras et me tira vers le bas, m'intimant de me rassoir.

Ce geste m'irritais, excessivement. D'un mouvement brutal je me défis de son emprise et lui lançais un regard noir. Apparemment il comprit le message car il se leva et commença à sortir de la pièce. Là où toute personne normale et sensée ce serait contenté de cela, moi, je tendis le bras et l'homme fut pris d'une force invisible.

A l'aide de ma magie je le retournais et le plaquais contre le mur en le soulevant, alors que mes doigts se resserraient dans le vide, le journaliste manquait peu à peu d'air. Je m'approchais d'un pas menaçant sans relâcher mon emprise et m'adressais à lui comme un serpent cracherait son venin :

 **\- Vous pourriez au moins être poli et vous excuser ! En plus d'user de mon temps, vous usez de ma patience !**

Il tenta de parler mais la pression que j'exerçais sur son coup l'en empêchait. Je soupirais avant de le laisser retomber au sol.

 **\- Merci… je suis désolé… Majesté…**

Cette fois s'en fut trop je posais mon pied sur son visage et l'appuyais contre le sol.

 **\- Si vous pensiez que c'était drôle, sachez que ça ne l'était pas ! On ne m'appel plus ainsi dans ce monde !**

 **\- Pardonnez-moi… Ma… Madame Mills… euh… Madame le Maire… Mais vos accoutrements… Ils me font vraiment penser à-**

 **\- A qui ?** m'énervais-je.

 **\- A l'EvilQueen...**

Je me reculais et jetai un coup d'œil au miroir. Ce dernier me renvoya l'image que je redoutai tant. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant, on apercevait le haut d'une robe dans les tons violet et noir. Mais ce qui me choquais le plus c'était mon regard. Sombre, froid, dur, il faisait comprendre à n'importe qu'il ne fallait pas s'amuser avec moi. En quelques secondes je redevins Madame le Maire et intima d'un coup de tête à Sydney de s'en aller.

Mais quand le journaliste fut sur le point de sortir, je le rattrapais, le tira par le bras et le força à s'assoir sur une chaise. Avec un peu de magie il fut ligoté et bâillonné.

 **\- J'ai changé d'avis, vous restez ! Je ne veux pas que vous alliez répéter ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit.**

 **\- Hum Hum…**

Je soufflais et enlevais le bout de tissus qui l'empêchait de parler.

 **\- Je ne dirais rien, je vous le jure.**

 **\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque.**

 **\- Mais… Alors, qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?** Demanda-t-il apeuré.

 **\- Vous tuez bien sûr.**

A ces mots j'associais le geste faisant apparaitre une lame que je lui appuyais sur la carotide en passant derrière lui. Je me penchais pour murmurai à son oreille :

 **\- Maintenant il reste à savoir si ce sera une mort lente et douloureuse ou alors une mort rapide, hum ?**

 **\- Regina, je-**

D'un coup précis et rapide je fis glisser la lame sur son cou. Le sang coula le long de son corps sans vie.

\- **Ce sera donc rapide !** m'exclamais-je **De plus, on ne m'appelle pas Regina !**

Je restais quelque instant à regarder l'homme se vider de son sang, puis j'eus rapidement la nausée et je fini par vomir. Une fois remise des événements je paniquai. Que faire ? Prévenir Emma ? Oui c'est une bonne idée. Je saisis mon téléphone, mais je ravisais avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Comment expliquer à Emma que l'Evil Queen était de retour ? Je venais tout juste de lier une certaine confiance avec elle, il ne faudrait pas cela gâche tout. J'étais tiraillé par de multiples pensées, quand mon corp s'écroula, ne supportant plus la pression. J'ouvris les yeux, visiblement j'étais dans mon caveau. Mais dans une pièce où je ne mettais jamais rendu. Comment étais-je arrivé là ? Je fis le tour de la pièce pour examiner les objets qui se trouvaient dans une petit vitrine. Je restais stupéfaite. Mon chandelier qui avait disparût lors du cambriolage de la mairie, ainsi que mon stylo plume préféré se trouvaient là, exposé. Une place restait vide, j'ignore ce qu'elle contenait ou devrait contenir mais je ne m'attarde pas. Le ''trophée'' suivant me fit grimacer d'horreur. Un doigt. A qui appartenait-il ?

Soudain, une image de la main de Sydney surgit de ma mémoire. Non… L'Evil Queen aurait encore frappait ? Pour en être sûr je me téléportais d'un geste dans mon manoir et alla dans le bureau où j'avais vu l'homme pour la dernière fois. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de son annulaire. Cette fois s'en fut trop, je me mis à pleurer. Qui sait ce que je suis capable de faire quand l'Evil Queen reprend le contrôle… Je ne dois pas me montrer faible, car à chaque moment de faiblesse, les Ténèbres s'emparent un peu plus de mon cœur. Cependant, comment restait forte face à la situation ? Comment m'arrêter… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

 ***FIN FLASH BACK***

 _ **Point de vue externe**_

Regina ouvrit les yeux tenta de bouger mais elle était immobilisée. Elle regarda le visage d'Emma penché au-dessus d'elle, elle voyait ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Soudain un homme entra dans son champ de vision. A la tenue qu'il portait, Regina l'identifia comme un médecin ou toute autre personne travaillant dans ce domaine. Une ambulance. En laissant son regard faire le tour, elle comprit être dans une ambulance.

* * *

 **Ouais je sais je suis pas cool, mais vous n'avez qu'à me laisser une petite review pour extérioriser votre colère ! Et si vous n'êtes pas en colère, laissez quand même une review ça fait plaisir à l'auteur ;p**

 **Bonne semaine ! Je vous love *MWAA***


	13. Chapitre 13

_Regina ouvrit les yeux tenta de bouger mais elle était immobilisée. Elle regarda le visage d'Emma penché au-dessus d'elle, elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Soudain un homme entra dans son champ de vision. A la tenue qu'il portait, Regina l'identifia comme un médecin ou toute autre personne travaillant dans ce domaine. Une ambulance. En laissant son regard faire le tour, elle comprit être dans une ambulance._

Regina ouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard parcourir la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les raisons de sa venue ici restaient très floues pour elle, mais elle se sentait faible. La porte s'ouvrit sur Emma, les traits tirés par la fatigue, tenant un café à la main.

- **Tu es enfin réveillée !** s'exclama-t-elle et avalant une gorgée de son café, **Je suis restée toute la nuit à attendre ton réveil et savoir si tu allais mieux. Je suis inquiète, pour toi, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?**

Régina hocha la tête négativement.

- **Ce n'est pas grave reposes-toi ! Les médecins ont dit que tu en avais besoin.**

Emma souriait chaleureusement malgré l'inquiétude et la fatigue que se lisaient dans ses yeux. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et but une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Regina la regardait. Elle était là, Emma se souciait d'elle. Des larmes, issues du mélange de bonheur et de douleurs, menacèrent de couler des yeux de Regina. Qui prenait soin d'elle hormis Henry ? Personne jusqu'à ce qu'Emma arrive.

- **Emma,** souffla-t-elle faiblement.

La blonde se rapprocha et pénétra la brune de son regard vert si bien que Regina en perdit ses mots et mit quelques instants à reprendre sa phrase.

- **Merci d'être là pour moi, tu es la seule qui se soucie vraiment de moi, je n'ai jamais eu personne à mes côtés qui ait pris soin de moi aussi bien que tu ne le fais.**

Emma sourit et approcha doucement son visage de celui de Regina. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis, après une dernière hésitation, se rencontrèrent enfin. Toutes deux fermèrent les yeux pour profiter pleinement de l'instant, du goût de la bouche de l'autre. Le baiser était doux et timide, mais il leur suffisait.

Quand Regina rouvrit les yeux, le souffle encore court et les joues rosies, elle vit le plafond terne de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle chercha Emma du regard. La blonde était endormie sur le fauteuil près du lit.

Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un rêve ?

Cela lui avait pourtant paru très réaliste, et les battements irréguliers de son cœur renforcèrent cette théorie. Elle se redressa lentement pour se sentir mieux et sans réveiller Emma, mais le mouvement lui arracha un râle de douleur. La blonde ouvrit les yeux et se leva vivement, elle s'approcha du lit de la brune et l'aida à se positionner.

 **\- C'est mieux comme ça ?** demanda-t-elle.

- **Oui merci.** Regina détourna le regard, les images de son rêve encore trop présentes dans son esprit.

Emma lui sourit et détourna le regard.

- **Regina, je…** Elle semblait gênée, et chercher le moyen le plus délicat d'aborder le sujet, **Tu… te souviens ? Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?**

 **\- Vaguement,** avoua la brune en haussant les épaules, **j'ai dû lutter de toutes mes forces contre la noirceur de mon cœur, mais l'EvilQueen refaisait surface de temps à autre….**

 **\- Je t'ai retrouvée dans sale état, tu étais par terre, tu as détruit pas mal de choses chez toi mais surtout...** Elle s'interrompit, se rappelait-elle ?

 **\- Surtout quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai retrouvé Sydney.**

Le regard de Regina changea, les images de la mort du journaliste lui revinrent. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle laissa une larme solitaire descendre le long de son visage en se pinçant les lèvres. Pas qu'elle tienne particulièrement à Sydney, ce qui la rendait triste c'était elle. Elle qui faisait tout pour changer, pour devenir une personne meilleure, pour son fils, pour… Emma.

 **\- Hey,** Emma s'assit sur le bord du lit et glissa son bras dans le dos de la brune, qu'elle caressa délicatement de la main, **ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne contrôles pas les Ténèbres.**

 **\- Il est mort, Emma, bien sûr que c'est de ma faute.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de l'EvilQueen.**

 **\- Mon combat contre cette noirceur est quotidien, en perdant le contrôle et en tuant Sydney, je l'ai laissée me prendre encore une part de moi. C'est une bataille que je ne pourrai pas gagner Emma.**

 **\- Tu peux lutter. Je combattrai avec toi. Sinon à quoi bon être la Sauveuse ?**

Regina esquissa un léger sourire, elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance mais la naïveté de Emma et sa façon de croire si fort que tout pouvait s'arranger lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Elle releva rapidement la tête et regarda intensément la blonde.

Emma lui réchauffait le cœur. C'était peut-être elle la solution. Quoi de mieux pour lutter contre les Ténèbres que l'Amour ? L'amour… Emma était son True Love, elle en était certaine depuis l'échange de corps dont elles avaient fait l'expérience. Mais l'admettre intérieurement était toujours plus simple que de l'admettre ouvertement. Et si Emma refoulait ses sentiments comme elle le faisait si souvent ? Ou si elle n'avait tout simplement pas conscience de ce qui les unissait ? Non, elle le savait, Regina en était persuadée.

La porte s'ouvrit et la brune détacha son regard de Emma. Elle interrogea du regard les médecins qui venaient d'arriver. Ils lui annoncèrent qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle et se reposer, puis repartirent comme ils étaient arrivés.

- **Bien je vais te ramener chez toi !** s'exclama Emma. **Tu pourras te reposer.**

\- **On sait toutes les deux que me reposer ne me guérira pas.**

 **\- Oui, mais comment combattons-nous les Ténèbres ? Il y a une technique, une formule magique, je ne sais pas moi.**

 **\- Non, seule la force du bien peut s'opposer à la force du mal.** Elle planta son regard noisette dans celui émeraude de la blonde **.** **Seul l'Amour peut battre les Ténèbres…**

Emma détourna le regard et saisit son téléphone en attrapant les affaires de la brune. Elle composa un numéro. Quand elle aperçut le regard interrogateur de la brune sur elle. Elle releva la tête et répondit comme une évidence :

\- **Je demande à Henry de nous rejoindre chez toi, il t'aidera à faire face à la noirceur, tu l'aimes plus que tout.**

 **\- Emma, ce n'est pas prudent.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que je reste aussi.**

* * *

 **Hey ! Chapitre un peu court je sais, je m'en excuse.**

 **Le prochain arrive très vite ;)**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hey !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Emma détourna le regard et saisit son téléphone en attrapant les affaires de la brune. Elle composa un numéro. Quand elle aperçut le regard interrogateur de la brune sur elle. Elle releva la tête et répondit comme si comme si c'était évident._

 _-_ _ **Je demande à Henry de nous rejoindre chez toi, il t'aidera à faire face à la noirceur, tu l'aimes plus que tout.**_

 _ **\- Emma, ce n'est pas prudent.**_

 _ **-C'est pour ça que je reste aussi.**_

Regina, Henry et Emma étaient rentrés au manoir et avaient dîné. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Les deux femmes avaient expliqué à Henry le combat que menait la mairesse contre les Ténèbres, sans trop entrer dans les détails, et combien passer du temps avec lui l'aiderait. Il avait acquiescé silencieusement.

Le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, Emma monta coucher Henry, pendant que Régina lui préparé la chambre d'ami. En sortant de la chambre de son fils, Emma se dirigea vers la chambre d'où la lumière provenait. Elle s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte et regarda la brune qui s'attelait à la mise en place d'une taie d'oreiller. Après quelques instants Emma fit remarquer sa présence en toussant. Regina sursauta et se retourna. Emma s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec douceur.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** demanda la blonde

\- **Oui oui, très bien.**

 **\- Ne me mens pas. Aurais-tu oublié mon super pouvoir ?** ajoute-t-elle avec un sourcil levé et un demi-sourire.

Regina pouffa légèrement devant l'immaturité de la blonde puis se ressaisit. Il ne servait à rien de mentir à Emma.

 **\- Ça ne va pas très bien non.**

 **\- Raconte-moi,** Emma l'invita à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en sa compagnie. La brune sembla hésiter puis s'assit finalement.

- **Tu es sûre que je peux me battre contre ce mal. Je suis l'EvilQueen après tout, je l'ai peut-être mérité.**

 **\- Non, tu étais l'EvilQueen, mais tu ne l'es certainement plus aujourd'hui. Ecoute, je n'ai jamais connue cette Méchante Reine dont tout le monde parle. Moi je connais Regina Mills. Une femme forte, peut-être un peu froide et distante, mais c'est parce qu'elle est seule pour supporter les blessures de son passé.**

 **\- J'ai tué Sydney. A part être un imbécile, il n'a rien fait qui justifie que je l'aie tué ! Même en faisant abstraction des blessures du passé, j'ai tué un homme il y a quelques jours ! Ce n'est pas anodin ! Comment fais-tu pour rester si calme ?**

 **\- Ce n'était pas toi ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Tu n'y es pour rien tu ne te contrôlais pas. Et ce n'est pas en te répétant que tu es une mauvaise personne que tu vas avancer. Rester pessimiste ne fera que te précipiter vers la noirceur, tu dois croire en toi Regina.**

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- Tu n'es pas seule Regina, tu as Henry…**

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- … Tu m'as moi.**

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- Quoi ?** Emma s'arrêta enfin et écouta la brune.

\- **Si les Ténèbres arrivent à s'emparer de mon cœur, il n'y aura plus qu'une seule solution pour m'arrêter… il faudra me tuer**.

 **\- Non,** Emma hocha la tête, **ça n'ira pas jusque-là.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas savoir !** s'emporta la brune en se levant, **comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?**

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'affirmer mais elle le sentait, tout ça finirait bien. Elle regarda Regina. Son regard noir exprimait la colère mais la blonde pouvait lire plus profondément en la brune, et décela de la peur derrière ce masque de colère.

\- **L'amour d'Henry t'aidera à remplir de bonheur ton cœur,** elle se leva et se rapprocha de Regina, **tu ne dois pas avoir peur, la noirceur profite de cette peur.**

 **\- Et si l'amour d'Henry ne suffisait pas…**

Emma fit un pas de plus en attrapa la brune par les épaules, elle capta son regard et s'y accrocha. Elle vit les yeux noisette devenir plus humides et vitreux. Elle essuya les petites perles aux coins des yeux de la brune et colla son front au sien. Regina ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce simple contact. Elle en avait besoin, elle le sentait.

- **Dans ce cas tu as le mien…**

La voix d'Emma sonna comme une mélodie aux oreilles de la brune. C'était si doux, lâché dans un murmure. Soudain Regina ouvrit les yeux et fit face à ceux de la blonde. Venait-elle de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Apparemment… Regina recula d'un pas.

\- **Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Emma.**

Emma regarda la silhouette de la brune disparaître dans le couloir sombre, uniquement éclairé par la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Cette image lui donna une désagréable sensation. C'était comme si leur avenir était représenté par cette vision : Regina se dirigeant vers les Ténèbres et Emma étant la seule source de lumière capable de la sauver.

OOOoooOOO

La nuit n'avait pas été facile pour les deux femmes. Chacune réfléchissait aux mots de l'autre. Quand Emma descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine, elle trouva une petite tête brune dans le frigo. Henry se retourna en portant la brique de jus d'orange et celle de lait, refermant la porte du réfrigérateur avec le pied. Quand il vit sa mère il s'arrêta.

\- **Déjà debout M'man ?**

 **\- Ouais, bien dormi gamin ?**

\- **Oui. Tu pourrais m'aider à faire un petit déjeuner pour maman ?** Henry cessa ses gestes et regarda Emma, **Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir**.

 **\- C'est une super idée** , répondit-elle en souriant tendrement.

Tous deux s'attelèrent à la préparation de pancakes, de café. Ils installèrent le tout sur un petit plateau. Henry sortit dans le jardin cueillir une fleur qu'il posa sur le plateau. Emma le prit et ils commencèrent à monter les marches. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'empressa de réveiller, plus ou moins délicatement, sa mère. Quand la brune ouvrit les yeux sur son fils, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle se redressa et son regard se posa sur Emma, un peu en retrait. Henry s'empara du plateau et l'apporta à Regina, lui détaillant tous ce qu'il lui avait préparé.

- **Merci mon chéri, ça m'a l'air super bon,** dit-elle en lui embrassant le front.

 **\- Il faut aussi remercier Emma, elle m'a aidé.**

La brune releva la tête et remercia Emma d'un hochement. La blonde lui fit un sourire et tourna les talons pour la laisser un peu avec son fils, quand la voix de Regina la rappela.

- **C'est vraiment gentil ce déjeuner au lit mais il y a beaucoup trop de pancakes pour moi toute seule,** elle regarda tour à tour la blonde et son fils, **allez chercher des assiettes que l'on partage.**

Henry sauta du lit et partit dans courant dans la cuisine. Emma resta immobile face à la brune.

\- **Merci beaucoup pour tout ça Emma,** dit-elle en désignant la nourriture et le café fumant, et souriant sincèrement

\- **Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est une idée de Henry.**

Le regard de Regina s'assombrit soudainement et Emma le remarqua aussitôt. Elle s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle passa un bras dans son dos et le caressa de sa main. Regina se raidit, mal à l'aise d'autant de proximité.

\- **Qu'il a-t-il ?** demanda Emma en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune.

\- **Je… Euh… Tu penses vraiment que quelques petits déjeuners au lit m'aideront à combattre les Ténèbres ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non,** Emma soupira et retira sa tête de son épaule, **mais tu devrais profiter de ses moments de bonheur et de tendresse pour t'y raccrocher quand tu es au plus bas.**

 **\- Alors c'est pour ça ?** s'interrogea Regina en se dégageant un peu de la blonde.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tout ces gestes doux que tu as envers moi. Toutes ces attentions, les caresses, ta tête sur mon épaule. Cette proximité entre toi et moi. C'est pour ça ? Pour m'offrir des moments de bonheur ?**

 **\- Oui… enfin… je ne comprends pas… ça te gêne ?**

 **\- Emma… ça va trop vite, ça me met mal à l'aise. Il y a encore quelques jours nous nous prenions la tête toutes les deux, et là on est… proches. C'est trop rapide, je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, je veux juste que nous fassions face à tout ça le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, et tout reprendre depuis le début. Je ferai plus attention, pour ne pas te gêner, je te le promets.**

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Henry apparut enfin avec les deux assiettes.

\- **Bon on les mange ces pancakes ou on attend qu'ils soient froids ?** proposa Regina avec le sourire.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Une petite pause tranquille avant les problèmes ;p**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tit review !**

 **A la semaine prochaine :) LOVE**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hey !**

 **Voice le chapitre 15, un peu moins cool que la dernière fois :/**

 **La suite arrive la semaine prochaine ;p**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Henry apparut enfin avec les deux assiettes._

 _-_ _ **Bon on les mange ces pancakes ou on attend qu'ils soient froids ?**_ _proposa Regina avec le sourire._

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Emma et Henry aidaient Regina. L'Evil Queen n'avait fait que de brèves apparitions, dans des accès de colère sur des sujets anodins. A chaque fois son fils ou Emma avaient réussi à la raisonner.

Emma et Regina avaient pris une petite habitude, le soir quand Henry était couché, la brune se glissait dans la chambre de la blonde et elles discutaient. Elles parlaient de Regina, de la noirceur de son cœur, la brune avait même réussi à parler un peu de son passé sans trop entrer dans les détails. Puis les conversations dérivaient vers des sujets divers et variés.

Autant dire que tout allait pour le mieux, que la Reine était sur le bon chemin.

Enfin du moins, jusqu'au soir où Emma attendait tranquillement la brune, assise sur son lit, comme à leur habitude. Cependant, après un temps relativement long, la blonde s'inquiéta de ne pas voir la brune arriver. Elle alla dans le couloir, dans la chambre de Henry. Personne. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Regina et sembla distinguer des mouvements dans la chambre. Elle frappa à la porte, attendit un peu et ouvrit suffisamment la porte pour glisser sa tête dans la pièce.

Elle trouva Regina assise sur son lit, les deux mains croisées sur le cœur, les yeux clos. Elle semblait en proie à une violente douleur. Elle tremblait parfois, quand une vague de douleur l'envahissait. La voir dans cet état brisa Emma. Elle accourut auprès de la brune et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Bien sûr, elle connaissait la réponse à cette question, et eu envie de se mettre une gifle.

Regina émit un gémissement de douleur. Emma lui souleva la tête et la posa sur ses genoux. Les trais de la brune étaient déformés par la douleur. Emma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se sentait tellement impuissante devant la souffrance qu'endurait cette femme qu'elle voulait plus que tout protéger.

 **\- Emma, j'ai… mal…** réussit à souffler Regina.

Emma se pencha et colla son front à celui de Regina.

 **\- Je sais.** Elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue et s'écraser sur le visage de la brune. **J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire plus.**

Doucement, Emma approcha ses lèvres de celles de la brune. Avec hésitation en les effleura puis, dans un élan de désespoir, les écrasa contre les siennes.

L'espace d'une seconde, Regina avait cru rêver à nouveau. Une seule seconde et elle avait compris que tout cela était bien réel, Emma l'embrassait. Et, durant une seconde elle avait eu un doute, Emma l'aimait-elle vraiment ou était-ce du désespoir ? Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que ses sentiments étaient partagés par la blonde. Mais, une seule seconde de doute, de peur et assez de temps aux Ténèbres pour l'anéantir.

Quand Emma vit un voile passer dans le regard de Regina, elle comprit qu'elle avait réagi trop tard. Regina se leva et la fixa. Elle était encore là, Emma le savait. D'un mouvement du poignet, l'Evil Queen se changea et, dans l'amas de fumée violet, Emma crut apercevoir le regard de Regina la suppliant de l'aider.

Quand l'Evil Queen fit de nouveau face à la blonde, cette dernière eut du mal à ne pas montrer sa surprise mais surtout sa peur face à cette femme si différente de celle qu'elle connaissait, de celle qu'elle aimait.

Car oui, elle n'avait plus peur de le penser, plus de doute quand elle vit cette femme face à elle. Regina lui manquait déjà. Elle devait tout faire pour la ramener. Lui dire qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir blessée, de l'avoir rejetée. Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait tout simplement. Voir cette femme, ce regard noir, cet air terrifiant lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle venait de perdre celle dont elle était amoureuse sans avoir pris le temps de le lui avouer et, cette pensée la rendit triste, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le faire.

Ce soir, elle avait prévu de tout lui dire. De s'excuser, encore, d'avoir débarqué chez elle totalement soûle, de l'avoir fait fuir, d'avoir fui. Mais encore une fois, le Mal avait était plus rapide. Ce que la blonde n'arrêtait pas de se demander c'était pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle redevenue l'Evil Queen alors qu'elles venaient d'échanger une preuve d'amour véritable ? Pourquoi le True Love n'avait-il pas fonctionné cette fois-ci ?

Au moment, où elle commençait à élaborer des théories sur le pourquoi du comment, la Reine s'avança d'un air que seule elle pouvait afficher, et parla d'une manière que Emma ne lui connaissait pas, supérieur et hautain.

\- **Comptez-vous rester plantée ainsi à me regarder ?**

 **\- Euh… Je… Regina ?** réussit finalement à dire Emma.

La brune explosa de rire, une rire qui glaça le sang de la blonde, un rire qu'elle espérait ne plus devoir réentendre un jour.

- **Non ma chère, je préfère que vous m'appeliez Majesté.** Emma lui un regard « jamais de la vie » puis la Reine reprit : **suivez-moi.**

Dans un mouvement de poignet, elle les emmena toutes les deux dans la pièce du caveau que Regina avait visitée plus tôt. Emma eut du mal à comprendre où elle se trouvait, mais rester dans un endroit aussi petit avec l'Evil Queen ne la tentait pas trop. Elle sortit la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête.

\- **Tu as laissé Henry tout seul à la maison. Je devrais y aller.**

 **\- Non, Mademoiselle Swan restez ici. Voulez-vous que notre fils nous rejoigne ?**

Notre fils…Emma se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées mais la prochaine déclaration de la brune l'en sortit immédiatement.

\- **Mais je ne pense pas que ce que nous allons faire soit vraiment adapté pour un enfant de onze ans…**

Comment ça ? Qu'allaient-elles faire ? Emma paniqua mais ne laissa rien paraître. Cette version de sa Regina la terrifiait au plus haut point. Sa Regina… si seulement tout était plus simple.

\- **Venez par ici.**

Emma obéit, n'osant pas contrarier la Reine. Elle s'approcha d'une vitrine qui contenait divers objets, qu'elle reconnut plus ou moins. La Reine sembla les observer longuement puis elle regarda intensément la blonde.

- **Ces objets représentent tous un moment de faiblesse m'ayant reconduite vers les Ténèbres.** Elle contourna Emma tout en parlant, **Ce chandelier est le symbole de mon arrivée à Storybrook. C'est la première chose que j'ai posée dans mon bureau.**

Emma la regarda d'un air interrogateur et la Reine s'empressa d'y répondre.

- **Et oui mon arrivée ici est une de mes faiblesses. Malgré ma joie de pouvoir enfin causer le malheur de votre mère et de centaines d'autres habitants, je me suis aussi sentie triste, seule, nostalgique de mon ancienne monde. Ce stylo-plume quelconque,** continua-t-elle en désignant l'objet du doigt, **je l'utilise quand je ramène du travail à la maison, mon travail est lui aussi une faiblesse. Quand je passe des heures à me noyer dans les papiers pour oublier la culpabilité de toutes ces vies que j'ai gâchées, c'est de la faiblesse.**

Cette fois-ci elle haussa le ton, en colère contre elle-même. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce sombre. Le bruit de ses talons résonnait entre les expirations saccadées de Emma qui ne supportait pas la tension et qui voulait à tout prix fuir cet endroit.

- **Le dernier est mon préféré. C'est le doigt de Sydney Glass.** Tout en prononçant cela, elle avait esquissé un sourire satisfait absolument effrayant, **ce journaliste de malheur est mon premier pas concret vers les Ténèbres. C'est pour ça que j'en garde un morceau avec moi.**

 **\- Mais à quoi te servent tous ces objets ? Et pourquoi reste-t-il une place dans la vitrine ?**

 **\- Ces objets me servent à accumuler du pouvoir, quand j'aurais récupéré le dernier, on ne pourra plus m'arrêter.**

 **\- On trouvera une solution.**

 **\- Je vais vous faciliter la vie. La seule solution sera de me tuer.**

Le visage de Emma se décomposa. Jamais, jamais elle ne tuerait Regina.

\- **Quel est le dernier objet ?**

 **\- Mon ultime barrière au pouvoir suprême,** elle s'avança vers la blonde d'un pas lent et se colla presqu'à elle, **l'Amour.**

Lâché dans un murmure, le dernier mot donna des frissons à Emma. L'amour, c'était elle le True Love de Regina. L'Evil Queen allait s'en prendre à elle ?

\- **Impossible. L'Amour est une force, rien ne peut battre le True Love.**

 **\- Arrêtez donc d'écouter votre mère. L'Amour est une faiblesse. Quand vous m'avez embrassée, il y a eu un instant, un court instant où j'ai eu peur. Aussi bien des sentiments, que de vous voir souffrir par ma faute. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette ultime moment de faiblesse aura permis aux Ténèbres de finir leur travail.**

Elle continua de fixer Emma, son regard dans le sien avant de déclarer.

\- **Ce qu'il me faut, c'est votre cœur.**

Emma n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le bras de la Reine entra dans sa poitrine.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Hey !**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre mais entre mes examens et mon stage je n'ai pas trop eu de temps pour moi :)**

 **Malheureusement, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre... Et oui...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 _Elle continua de fixer Emma, son regard dans le sien avant de déclarer._

 _-_ _ **Ce qu'il me faut, c'est votre cœur.**_

 _Emma n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le bras de la Reine entra dans sa poitrine._

Emma eut le souffle court pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait été projetée en arrière. Le choc entre ses fesses et le sol lui avait provoqué une vive douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui s'était passé. L'Evil Queen avait tenté de lui arracher le cœur mais un souffle jaune s'était répandu, balayant la Reine sur son passage.

Quand Emma se releva enfin, un peu étourdie, elle aperçut la Reine, à terre. Elle se mit debout malgré les douleurs, et s'approcha lentement et prudemment de la brune. Elle était inconsciente. La blonde ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus long et prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle sortit en vitesse du caveau et partit à travers Storybrook en courant. Elle remonta plusieurs rues, toujours au même rythme. Elle prit la direction du Granny's sachant qu'elle y trouverait de l'aide.

Quand elle poussa la porte du restaurant, le souffle court, elle fut soulagée d'y trouver son fils et ses parents attablés. Elle s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur la banquette, encore essoufflée par sa course.

 **\- Emma** , s'inquiéta sa mère, **quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **\- C'est… Régina… Elle est… Enfin elle…**

 **\- Calme-toi ! Respire !** fit son père en mimant de grand respirations avec ses bras. **Tu as couru jusqu'ici ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit Emma qui retrouvait un semblant d'air. **C'est Régina elle, elle n'est plus là, c'est l'Evil Queen.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** s'exclama Henry, **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

 **\- Rien !** le regard de son fils lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avalerait pas ce mensonge. C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle regarda chaque personne assise à la table, puis baissa les yeux, **Je l'ai juste embrassée…**

Elle l'avait dit dans un murmure et avait espéré que personne ne l'ait entendue mais vu le visage livide et décomposé de sa Mary-Margaret, elle avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle s'installa plus confortablement et raconta tout à sa mère qui ignorait jusqu'à l'échange des corps. Quand elle eut terminé, ses parents la regardèrent de travers.

 **\- Mais, tu es le True Love de maman,** commença Henry, **je ne comprends pas pourquoi le baiser n'a pas fonctionné.**

 **\- J'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûre c'est que quand elle va se réveiller et découvrir que suis partie, elle va s'énerver.**

 **\- Pourquoi veut-elle ton cœur ?** demanda David perplexe.

Blanche, elle, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Pendant tout le récit de sa fille elle était resté plantée là la bouche ouverte. L'état de choc n'était toujours pas passé car elle lançait des regards d'incompréhension à son mari et à son petit-fils qui semblaient bien accommodés à la situation.

\- **Pour le pouvoir. L'amour l'empêche d'utiliser pleinement ses pouvoirs en récupérant mon cœur, elle enlevait la dernière barrière au plein pouvoir.**

 **\- Mais, tu as dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu récupérer ton cœur ?** réagit enfin Blanche.

\- **Quand elle a plongé son bras en moi, un souffle magique nous a renversées, c'est là qu'elle a perdu connaissance.**

 **\- Mais ça veut dire…** le visage d'Henry s'éclaira d'un immense sourire, **m'man tu as de la magie en toi !**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi gamin.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle sentit le rose lui monter aux joues et baissa les yeux, gênée. Serait-il possible que Henry ait raison ? Non, si elle avait de la magie, elle le saurait. Elle s'excusa et se leva. Elle quitta le restaurant et remonta la rue jusqu'à la boutique de Gold. Quand elle aperçut l'homme derrière le comptoir, elle respira un bon coup et s'approcha.

\- **Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite Mademoiselle Swan ?**

 **\- J'ai quelques questions sur la magie…**

 **\- Je vous écoute.**

 **\- Serait-il possible… Enfin je veux dire… Est-ce qu'il se peut… que je possède des pouvoir magiques ?**

Le sourire narquois de l'homme s'agrandit et son regard malicieux donna des frissons à la blonde.

- **Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda-t-il

\- **Régina a essayé de m'arracher le cœur mais une sorte de magie provenant apparemment de moi l'en a empêchée.**

 **\- Cela fait un bon moment que je ressens votre potentiel, Mademoiselle Swan, j'attendais juste que le déclic se fasse.**

 **\- Vous voulez dire que vous saviez ?**

 **\- Evidement. Votre magie est très puissante, je le sens.**

 **\- Mais Régina, elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte pourtant niveau magie elle s'y connaît.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas aussi douée que moi et son esprit était bien trop occupé pour se concentrer sur ça.**

Emma prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, puis elle revint à la réalité. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle avait peut-être plus de chances de ramener Régina.

\- **Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre ?**

 **\- De quoi ? La magie ? Je ne suis pas sûr que mes méthodes vous conviennent, j'enseigne la magie noire et si vous voulez sauver Régina… On ne combat pas le mal par le mal.**

Emma parut à la fois déçue et soulagée. Certes, elle aurait aimé apprendre à utiliser ce potentiel magique, mais Gold avait raison, ce n'était certainement pas la bonne personne à qui s'adresser. Elle pensa tout naturellement à la Fée Bleue, qui pourrait lui expliquer les bases de la magie blanche. Elle remercia le Ténébreux et partit à la recherche de la Fée Bleue.

OOOoooOOO

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, l'Evil Queen ne mit pas longtemps à constater la fuite de la blonde. Elle fut d'abord prise d'une violente colère et une grande partie des objets de la pièce volèrent avant de s'écraser contre un mur et de retomber en morceaux.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à arracher le cœur de Emma ? C'était pourtant si simple, arracher un cœur, elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Le problème venait probablement de Emma… Alors la blonde aurait de la magie en elle… Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, un sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage et elle releva le menton. Oui, c'était le plan parfait. Emma avait peut-être de la magie en elle, mais elle ne savait pas l'utiliser, c'était tout à son avantage. Car Emma ignorait sûrement que la magie a des limites, qu'elle est épuisante aussi bien physiquement que moralement. La blonde ignorait comment mesurer sa magie, en seulement quelques minutes la Reine serait capable de l'affaiblir et pourrait ensuite s'emparer de son cœur.

Elle agita le poignet et se retrouva en plein milieu de la rue, en face de Emma, qui s'était immédiatement immobilisée en apercevant La Reine. La brune fut ravie de cette réaction et s'approcha lentement de la blonde.

\- **Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas m'échapper longtemps Miss Swan.**

Avant que cette dernière ne puisse répondre, elle les téléporta dans une plaine un peu plus éloignée de la ville. Emma regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle s'était attendue à retourner dans le caveau mais ce décor était bien plus agréable. Elle observait les quelques fleurs qui coloraient l'herbe verte. Des abeilles et même certains papillons passaient de plantes en plantes. Le soleil apportait au tableau idyllique une note de chaleur, tandis qu'une brise fraiche leur caressait le visage. L'espace d'un moment, Emma oublia la situation et inspira à plein poumons cet air nouveau.

\- **Nous ne sommes pas venues pour nous pâmer devant le paysage.**

Le ton sec et froid de la voix de l'Evil Queen sortit Emma de son petit rêve éveill. En un coup d'œil à la brune, elle fut ramenée à la dure réalité. Elle soupira et se promit de revenir ici quand tout cela serait terminé. Car oui, elle le savait, un jour tout cette histoire prendrait fin.

\- **Alors pourquoi nous avoir emmenées ici ?** demanda Emma

\- **Pour nous affronter.** Son sourire s'élargit quand elle vit le visage de la blonde se décomposer. **Vous avez dû remarquer que la magie vous habite. Nous allons donc nous livrer à un combat à la loyale, magie contre magie.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas loyal, je n'y connais rien moi à la magie !** protesta Emma.

La brune, toujours souriante, se mit en position, en appuie sur sa jambe gauche plus en avant et préparant une boule de feu dans sa main droite. Elle la lança alors en direction de la blonde qui paniqua totalement.

Quand Emma vit la boule de feu foncer sur elle, son premier réflexe d'évitement fut de se jeter à terre. Mais quand d'autres suivirent, plus rapides et plus précises, elle croisa les bras devant son visage. A sa grande stupéfaction, un bouclier invisible intercepta la boule de feu.

La Reine fut surprise et cessa son bombardement. Emma, toujours à terre, la regardait intensément. Elle se releva doucement et tenta de s'approcher, mais La Reine reculait un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- **Regina,** tenta Emma, **on n'est pas obligées de faire ça ! Je sais que tu es toujours là quelque part.**

 **\- Désolée de vous décevoir, mais elle n'est pas là et elle n'est pas prêt de revenir !**

 **\- Au contraire, je pense qu'elle est là, qu'elle a envie de revenir se battre pour le bien.**

La brune rit. Un rire qui glaça le sang de Emma. Un rire effrayant, moqueur, qu'on ne souhaiterait jamais entendre.

\- **L'amour est une faiblesse Miss Swan . Mais le pire c'est l'espoir, l'illusion que cet amour peut être sauvé.** La Reine fit cette fois un pas en avant pour pouvoir parler plus bas, comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre, **mais il n'y a rien à sauver.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Je suis ton True Love que tu l'acceptes ou non Regina.**

 **\- JE-NE-VOUS-AIME-PAS**

 **\- Vous non, mais la Régina** _ **, ma**_ **Régina si. Ce n'est pas facile à accepter, ça fait peur je le sais. La peur nous détruit. Mais si on y fait face ensemble, nous serons plus fortes qu'elle. S'il te plaît Régina, reviens. Reviens pour moi.**

Emma crut un instant lire de l'espoir dans les yeux noisettes, mais un voile noir vint rapidement s'assombrir les iris de la brune. Emma recula, presque comme par un réflexe Reine fit apparaître une énorme boule de feu au creux de sa main. Emma sut qu'elle et sa magie ne feraient pas le poids face à celle-ci. Mais elle resta plantée là, sans bouger, sans réaction prévisible.

\- **Vas-y blesse-moi ! Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire comprendre que tu m'aimes blesse-moi !** hurla-t-elle en écartant les bras comme pour laisser le champ libre à la Reine.

La blonde vit la boule de feu s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact. Mais rien ne se passa, elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait inconsciemment renvoyé la boule de feu à sa propriétaire. Sa magie étant imprévisible, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

Mais Emma se sentit surtout coupable quand elle vit le corps de la Reine chuter lourdement à terre.

4


	17. Chapitre 17

**Coucou !**

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre de l'histoire...snif**

 **Il est court et contient deux fins, normalement je devais terminer cette histoire au chapitre précédent mais la première fin n'aurait pas du tout plu à tout le monde. Alors rien que pour vous j'ai écris une deuxième fin ;)**

 **Un grand merci pour votre soutient, vos reviews qui m'ont permis d'avancer. Je remercie aussi ma correctrice, 26\. TaTchou d'avoir corrigé tous mes chapitres :)**

 **J'ai un OS et une fiction en préparation donc on se reverra, j'espère !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _La blonde vit la boule de feu s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact. Mais rien ne se passa, elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait inconsciemment renvoyé la boule de feu à sa propriétaire. Sa magie étant imprévisible, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça._

 _Mais Emma se sentit surtout coupable quand elle vit le corps lourd de La Reine tomber à terre._

 **Fin n°1 :**

Emma courut jusqu'à La Reine, s'assit au près d'elle et reposa la tête brune sur ses genoux. Elle colla son front au sien. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues et vinrent s'écraser sur le visage de Régina. Elle resta ainsi près d'elle de longues minutes.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes depuis un bon moment déjà quand un mouvement de la brune lui fit relever la tête. Elle regarda les yeux noisette s'ouvrir doucement.

\- **Emma…** lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- **Je suis là…**

 **\- Non, Emma, je… Tu ne dois pas rester là, je ne peux pas lutter. Tu dois protéger notre fils,** sa voix était faible, avec cette impression que chaque mot lui arrachait son dernier souffle.

 **\- Le protéger de quoi ?** demanda Emma confuse.

\- **De moi.**

La Reine tendit à la blonde un poignard. Emma eu un mouvement de recul. Non, elle ne voulait pas tout ça finisse ainsi. Il devait y avoir une autre solution. Comme si Régina pouvait lire dans ces pensées, elle lui répondit, la suppliant presque :

\- **Emma, c'est la seule solution. Tu dois me tuer.** Elle attrapa la main de la blonde et la lui referma sur le manche de l'arme. **Cette lame en plein cœur et vous serez en sécurité, toi et Henry. C'est tout ce que je veux, votre sécurité. Je t'aime Emma.**

Les larmes continuant de couler le long de son visage habituellement lumineux, Emma se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres si délicates de Régina. Puis fermant les yeux, elle reprit un baiser plus appuyé, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait. Sa main glissa le long de corps de la brune jusqu'à remonter à sa poitrine. Continuant son baiser, elle enfonça la lame en plein cœur de sa bien-aimée.

Elle sentit la tête de Régina repartir en arrière et un dernier souffle effleura ses lèvres. Le sang se répandit autour d'elles. Emma continuait de serrer le corps sans vie contre elle. Mais, si quelqu'un avait pu être là , il aurait sûrement remarqué le voile noir qui passa dans le regard de la blonde, symbole que les Ténèbres étaient toujours présentes, un fléau duquel il fallait se séparer.

 **Fin n°2 :**

Emma courut jusqu'à La Reine, elle s'assit au près d'elle et reposa la tête brune sur ses genoux. Elle colla son front au sien. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues et vinrent s'écraser sur le visage de Régina. Elle resta ainsi près d'elle de longues minutes.

Elle se rappela les bons et les mauvais moments qu'elle avait passés avec Regina. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elles avaient accompli ensemble. C'était peu, certes, mais c'était déjà ça. Emma caressa doucement le visage de la brune, elle aurait voulu plus de temps, apprendre à la connaître, pouvoir l'emmener au restaurant, au cinéma avec Henry.

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Elle continuait de regarder le corps étendu dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait tellement. Comment la quitter maintenant.

Emma sentit son cœur se briser quand elle réalisa qu'il n'existait pas de solution pour ramener les morts même en magie. Un cœur déchu, le restait à jamais.

La brise fit voler ses cheveux, elle releva la tête et regarda tout autour d'elle en inspirant profondément. La vie continuait. Un oiseau se posa non loin d'elle et planta son bec dans le sol, il le ressortit avec un insecte, puis s'envola. Emma le suivit de regard. Il se posa sur la branche d'un arbre tout près. Il nourrit ses petits en partageant sa trouvaille, puis repartit.

C'est ainsi que Emma eut une idée. Sans réfléchir un minute de plus elle plongea sa main dans sa poitrine et en sortit son cœur. Il était clair, étincelant. De son autre main, elle récupéra celui de la Reine, noir, cabossé.

Elle remonta les bras à la hauteur de son visage. Elle respira encore un fois avant de se lancer. Elle compressa les deux cœurs, l'un contre l'autre. Elle hurla de douleur mais ne cessa pas son geste, jusqu'à ce que les deux cœurs n'en forme plus qu'un. Ce nouveau cœur n'était ni pur ni détruit. C'est un cœur avec les blessures du passé et la force nécessaire pour l'avenir.

Quelque peu épuisée par son oeuvre, elle trouva tout de même la force de séparer le cœur en deux parties qu'elle remit en place dans la poitrine de Régina et la sienne, avant de s'écrouler à terre, inconsciente.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut presque immédiatement la chambre de Régina, un large sourire se dessina quand elle la vit endormie auprès d'elle, leur fils dormant lui aussi à poings fermés entre elles. A cet instant elle sut, elle sut qu'elle avait enfin la famille dont elle avait toujours rêvé.


End file.
